The Tour
by Gelphie44
Summary: DarkwolfKnight and I got together to create a series of oneshots. The oneshots follow the adventures of Elphaba and Glinda as they 'tour' Shiz University. Rated M for mature Gelphie content.
1. Midnight Snack

**A/N: So this story is a collaboration with DarkwolfKnight. Some of the chapters are hers, some are mine, but we both put our input into each chapter that we submit. This was bound to happen eventually because the two of us usually always have our mind in the gutter, lol. So sit back and enjoy the sex tour of Shiz University!**

* * *

Midnight Snack

By: Gelphie44 & DarkwolfKnight

"Elphie I'm hungry." Glinda announced one day as she sat on her bed across the room from her girlfriend.

"Eat something then." The green woman replied as she continued to scribble in her notebook.

"But there's nothing to eat in here. I ate the last of my cereal this morning." Glinda pouted as her tummy began to rumble.

"Then go get something from the cafeteria my sweet." Elphaba replied as she continued to write furiously. She hadn't taken her eyes off of her paper since she sat down an hour ago.

"But it's ten o'clock. The cafeteria closed at nine." Glinda got up from her bed and began walking towards her love.

"Then I guess you will have to wait it out." Elphaba replied, not noticing that Glinda had approached her.

"But the cafeteria doesn't open until seven. I can't wait nine hours to eat." The blonde snaked her arms around Elphaba's torso. The green woman jumped slightly at the contact.

"Then go to sleep." The green woman put her pen down and wrapped her hands around Glinda's.

"But I'm not tired." The blonde continued to pout. "But I have an idea." Her face changed to excitement as an idea came to mind.

"And what would that be my sweet." The green woman brought one of the blonde's hands up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the outside.

The blonde was momentarily lost in the action before she remembered what she was saying.

"We can sneak into the kitchen and get me a snack!" Glinda beamed at such a brilliant idea.

"How do you plan on sneaking into the kitchen? Don't they lock the doors to the cafeteria once it's closed." Elphaba was more amused by this idea than she let on. She too was growing a little hungry and could use a study snack.

"They lock the doors to normal people. I have connections." Glinda grinned to her love that was now turned around looking at her.

"Connections?" The green woman raised an eyebrow. She was amused by what Glinda was telling her.

"Yes, connections." Glinda confirmed as she giggled slightly.

"So these connections do what for us exactly?" Elphaba still didn't see how connections would get them into the already locked kitchen. No one was going to come back out to let the two of them in.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when I had to pull an all-nighter for life sciences?" Glinda tried to job Elphaba's memory.

"Yeah…" The green woman trailed off not really knowing where this was going.

"Well I kind of snuck a pair of keys from the janitor when he wasn't looking." The blonde smiled as she awaited what she knew was going to be shock.

"You didn't!" The green woman's eyes bulged from her eye sockets. Her perfect, innocent, do no wrong girlfriend had stolen something from someone else.

"I did." Glinda continued to smile at the obvious shock on her girlfriend's face. "Oh don't look at me like that Elphie. We didn't have any food and I knew I would get hungry." The blonde admonished her girlfriend.

"You stole from a janitor?" Elphaba could still not comprehend the fact that Glinda would have stolen anything.

"It wasn't stealing, it was borrowing. I've been meaning to give them back I just haven't seen that particular janitor around in awhile. But it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I am hungry and I have the keys to the kitchen." The blonde said all of this without taking a breath.

"You probably haven't seen him in awhile because you probably got him fired!" Elphaba still couldn't believe that her girlfriend held the keys to the kitchen.

"Oh don't look at me like that Elphie. Let's go get some food, I'm starving!" Glinda replied as she pulled at her girlfriend's hand to move her from the chair.

"But what if we get caught trespassing? We could get expelled from school!" The green woman didn't budge from her position in the chair.

"Oh come on Elphie we aren't going to get caught. No one will be in the kitchen at this time of night. It closed an hour ago so there is no one to catch us. Let's go I'm hungry." The blonde continued to pull at a green wrist.

Eventually Elphaba gave up and stood to join her love. She knew that fighting with her on this particular subject was useless. Glinda would not relent until she had what she wanted.

"We better not get caught." The green woman stated as she turned the lights off to their room.

"We won't." Glinda smiled as she opened the door for the two women to walk to the kitchen.

**XXX**

Once inside the cafeteria Glinda had to practically pull Elphaba towards the food.

"Come on Elphie." Glinda whined. "We're already in the cafeteria and nothing bad happened to us. Let's just get some food and we can go."

"Fine." The green woman huffed, not too pleased with breaking and entering. Although technically they didn't enter by force. She still couldn't believe that Glinda stole keys from the janitor.

"They keep the food in the walk-in freezer." The blonde stated as she continued to half pull half drag Elphaba to the back of the cafeteria.

"Do they lock the fridge?" The green woman asked, curious to know whether they locked down everything at night.

"Of course not." Glinda replied as the two women reached the walk-in. "Now let's just get some munchies and we can be on our way." There was a slight smirk on Glinda's face that went unnoticed by the green woman.

"All right." Elphaba agreed as she opened the door to the walk-in. The two of them stepped inside.

"I think there's a light switch over...ah ha! Here it is." Glinda smiled as she flipped on the light. The tiny walk in was then illuminated in light. The little area looked to be four feet by seven feet. There was not a whole lot of room to walk since the shelves took up most of the space.

"It's cold in here." Elphaba said as she brought her hands up to cross them across her chest. She hadn't been expecting it to be so cold.

"Well duh face. It's a refrigerator." Glinda teased her girlfriend before placing a kiss on the green woman's cheek.

"Let's just get our food and go before we get caught." Elphaba sighed as she looked around at the shelves. Her eyes suddenly became aware of what exactly was in a walk-in. "Hey Glinda this stuff isn't snack stuff. It's all bulk food. How do you expect us to take back a gallon of sour cream or butter? There's nothing edible in here."

"I wouldn't say that." Glinda smirked as the green woman realized there was no kind of snack food in sight. The walk-in refrigerator was only filled with dairy items and uncut fruit.

"Then what would you say is edible?" The green woman scanned the shelves in search of anything that they could take back with them. The only thing she kept seeing were dressings and cream of some sort.

"You." The blonde grinned as Elphaba turned back to face her girlfriend.

"Glinda what is this all about?" Elphaba was growing frustrated with the whole charade. Glinda apparently knew that there would be no actual snack foods in the walk-in.

"Nothing." Glinda tried to act innocent. "I guess we should go now since there's no food." The blonde smiled mischievously as she reached over for the door handle. She wiggled it a couple of times and it wouldn't budge. "Oops…" Glinda trailed off innocently.

"Oops! No oops! Open the damn door!" Elphaba began to panic. She couldn't understand why Glinda was being calm about being locked in a cold refrigerator.

"It won't open Elphie. I guess we'll just have to stay here." Glinda shrugged her shoulders, continuing on in her innocent state. Truth be told this was exactly what the blonde wanted.

"We can't stay here! Open the door!" The green woman panicked even more.

"It won't open." Glinda stated as she sat down on the floor before shivering.

The green woman looked towards the door as fear rose within her. _Oh no! We are going to be kicked out of school and all for Glinda's damn stomach! _The green woman thought as she started to pace in the tiny area. She didn't get far at all.

"Elphaba quit pacing and come sit next to me. I'm cold." The blonde pushed her shirt a little farther down to reveal the strap of her bra.

"We should keep moving. We need to maintain our body heat." Elphaba tried to be practical and continued to move her body around.

"Please Elphie? I'm really cold down here all by myself." Glinda pouted and put on her puppy dog eyes.

Elphaba took one glance at Glinda and immediately felt bad for leaving her to fend off the cold all by herself.

"All right." Elphaba agreed as she sat down on the cold surface, shivering all the more.

"Will you hold me?" Glinda looked into Elphaba's brown eyes with her own cobalt blue ones.

"Of course." Elphaba smiled despite their situation. She reached out her arm and hugged Glinda's body weight against her own.

The blonde snuggled into the warm embrace of the green woman she loved so much.

"I'm still cold." Glinda pouted a minute later. Despite Elphaba's arms around her she was still chilly.

"Me too." Elphaba agreed as goose bumps appeared on her skin. Her body was telling her to get off of the cold metal floor but her mind was telling her to hold onto Glinda. She could face the cold. She knew that Glinda couldn't.

"Maybe we should do something to warm up a little." Glinda suggested innocently as she began to trace circles on Elphaba's stomach.

"What did you have in mind?" The green woman asked as she let herself enjoy the figure eight's Glinda was tracing through the fabric of her dress.

"Maybe if we were a little bit closer it wouldn't be so cold." Glinda shivered on cue. She was cold but she wasn't willing to spoil her plan.

"How close?" Elphaba asked. She didn't know that the two of them could get any closer.

"This close." Glinda replied as she quickly shifted to a position on top of the green woman. She was straddling Elphaba's thighs with her arms still wrapped around her back.

"That is a lot closer." The green woman was enjoying the new sensation too much to think of anything else to say.

"Much." The blonde smiled as she leaned down to kiss Elphaba for all she was worth.

The green woman forgot about their current situation the moment pink lips found her own. Glinda sought to deepen the kiss and the green woman allowed it, parting her lips just enough so that the blonde's could gain entrance.

Glinda continued to kiss Elphaba passionately as her left hand made it's way back to the front of Elphaba's dress. The blonde carefully raised her hand and cupped a very stiff nipple. Apparently Elphaba was really cold.

The green woman moaned as she felt Glinda rub at her sensitive breast. Her breasts always became icicles when cold and so the gentle caress was almost a little painful, but delightfully so.

The blonde continued to caress Elphaba's pert breast as her tongue explored the green woman's mouth below her. Their breathing was made a little difficult by the cold crisp air around them.

The green woman no longer wanted to be the only one receiving attention and so she brought up a hand to lightly stroke the insides of Glinda's thighs.

Glinda pulled back from their passionate kiss to express a moan of pleasure as Elphaba kneaded into her, getting closer and closer to her center. She wasn't ready to give herself up just yet. She needed to live out her fantasy a little bit longer.

"Wait Elphie." Glinda panted as she removed the green woman's hand. Elphaba pouted at the sudden loss of contact but quickly regretted it when Glinda spoke her next words. "I want to make love to you slowly." And with that the blonde descended once again upon Elphaba's eager lips.

The green woman smiled as she returned the kiss to her love. Glinda wanted to take her time and experience all of her. It made the green woman anxious all the more.

Glinda resumed working on Elphaba's left breast, while her right hand slowly began unbuttoning the clasps of fabric that still clung to Elphaba.

The green woman pulled back from the kiss to stare into Glinda's eyes.

"It's too cold for that Glinda." Elphaba hated to admit it but she was still freezing cold.

"Hush and let me warm you up." Glinda wouldn't take no for an answer as she quickly resumed unbuttoning the dress.

Elphaba didn't want to deny Glinda her request and so she allowed her to pull off the only article of clothing that was keeping her warm.

As soon as the coldness of the refrigerator struck Elphaba's skin, her already pert nipples began to throb. They were so hard and cold that it made focusing quite difficult.

Glinda, who was moving her hands over Elphaba's breasts as she kissed her, noticed this change in the way Elphaba felt and so she decided to warm her up a bit. Slowly she broke contact with her lips as she placed light kisses on the green woman's shoulder. She was slowly working her way down to the chilled skin.

The green woman winced slightly as she felt Glinda latch on to her right nipple. The sudden heat was pleasurable, but at the same time it felt as if a million needles were poking her.

Glinda pulled back and stared up at her love. She didn't want to do this if it made Elphaba entirely uncomfortable.

"Am I hurting you?" Glinda asked as she looked into brown eyes.

Elphaba couldn't lie. The cold was really starting to get to the green woman's skin. She still had her underwear on and the top half of the dress was slumped down to her waist so that her entire upper half was exposed.

"A little." Elphaba admitted as a shiver took over her senses. "But please don't stop. I'm too turned on to stop." The green woman added huskily as she pulled her girlfriend up against her body. She needed the blonde's body heat to provide her with warmth. That's when she realized Glinda was still fully dressed.

"I want to feel you against me." Elphaba smiled as she reached a hand up to unzip the dress that Glinda wore.

The blonde shuttered as the cold wind hit her now exposed body. She could see now why Elphaba had thought it was almost too cold to make love.

"Are you warm enough my love?" Elphaba asked as she hugged Glinda's now exposed body to her own. Their two touching bodies were quickly creating heat.

"I am now." Glinda sighed happily as she rested against Elphaba for a while. It took her a couple of seconds to remember that they were here for a reason. Glinda's mission was to have sex with Elphaba in a walk-in freezer.

Slowly the blonde removed herself from the close proximity to her love. She wanted to pick back up where the two had left off.

"Is something wrong my sweet?" Elphaba asked as she felt Glinda's body heat now gone from her body.

"Kiss me." Glinda stated as she looked into the concerned eyes of her love.

"What?" Elphaba was a little confused for a second. How had they gone from cuddling to kissing again?

"Kiss me." Glinda restated and before waiting for a response she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips. The kiss soon picked up speed and intensity as the blonde made a subtle shift so one of her legs were straddling only one of Elphaba's legs. This left her in the position to rub up against Elphaba if she felt necessary.

The green woman moaned as she felt Glinda push her leg slightly against her center. Even through their fabric the motion was extremely pleasurable.

Glinda waited for the most opportune time before breaking apart from Elphaba's swollen lips. She had a confession to make and now that Elphaba was worked up enough she didn't think she would mind.

"Hold on one second my love." Glinda smiled as she reached behind a stack of boxes to pull out a soft blanket.

"Do they normally keep blankets in freezers?" Elphaba was confused as to where the pink blanket that Glinda held in her hands had come from.

"Not exactly…" Glinda trailed off as she began to lay the blanket on the cold metal floor.

"Then what is it doing here?" The green woman still hadn't grasped how a blanket had ended up in a freezer.

"I put it here." Glinda admitted as she shifted her weight off of Elphaba and onto the blanket.

"Wait. You put it here? As in you had this whole thing planned out?!" The green woman stared at the blonde asking for a straight answer. Had she been played this whole time?

"I wanted to make love to you in a freezer…and I knew you'd never go for it." Glinda pulled out her puppy dog eyes once again.

"And for good reason! It's freezing in here Glinda! Are you insane?!" The green woman flailed her arms about in an attempt to demonstrate how ludicrous this all was.

"I'm insanely in love with you." Glinda continued to act all innocent. She wanted Elphaba to take her.

"Is the door even locked?" The green woman ignored Glinda and stared at the doorknob that had supposedly been locked.

"Not exactly…" Glinda admitted as she shifted uncomfortably on the blanket. This wasn't how things were supposed to work out.

"Then why are we still here?" Elphaba huffed as she went to stand and put her dress back on.

"Wait!" Glinda noticed this and wasn't ready for them to leave yet. She had been too worked up for Elphaba to just leave her.

"Why?" The green woman asked as she stared at her love.

"Will you at least sit down while I explain?" Glinda asked. She knew that if she got Elphaba to sit down again then she would surely win eventually. She needed the green woman beside her.

"Fine." Elphaba huffed. She knew this was the only way she would get a proper explanation.

"So why did you want to kill me through hyperthermia?" Was the first question the raven-haired beauty asked Glinda as she laid down next to her.

"I didn't. I just wanted to make love to you in a freezer." Glinda tried to explain to Elphaba that it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe she should have never removed that blanket from its hiding spot. It was only there for safety. Two naked women could not lye down on a frozen metal surface. Something would wound up getting stuck somewhere.

"And why not make love to me in a bed?" The green woman asked as she stared at the blonde who had still yet to cover up. It was apparent that her nipples were affected by the temperature, as well as Elphaba's. Her fingers twitched slightly when a particular thought entered her mind about what she could do to those perky breasts. Elphaba had to push those thoughts out of her mind to actually listen to the explanation Glinda had for her.

"Because I wanted to do it somewhere where there was a bit of mystery and intrigue. I always thought a freezer would be a good place. The mixture of cold and hot is just so… sexy." Glinda smiled as she slowly reached an arm out to caress the green woman's side. She needed to get her back out of that dress.

"Making love in a freezer is sexy?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. Where had she been when others were taught what was considered sexy and what not? The green woman would never have come up with the idea to have sex in a freezer. The more she thought about it though, the more it turned her on as well. Their breath visible as the other climaxed and called out a name was rather enticing. She would be able to hear and visibly see the effects her actions would cause on the blonde's breathing patterns.

"For me it is." Glinda smiled as she continued to rub her hands up and down Elphaba's side. The green woman wasn't pushing her away. This was a good sign.

"I guess it does have a sort of appeal to it." Elphaba admitted as she stared into her love's eyes. Who was she to deny her love of anything she wanted? Elphaba would have climbed mountains if it meant Glinda would be happy. If this was what she truly wanted then she was willing to play along.

"So you're not mad at me for tricking you?" Glinda put her puppy dog eyes back into place as a pout took over her features.

"No." Elphaba smiled as she scooted closer to her love. "I may turn blue instead of green…but I could never be mad that you want me." Elphaba chuckled before placed a soft kiss on Glinda's lips.

"I want you everywhere. Not just the freezer." Glinda said as she pulled back from the gentle kiss. "Now you are wearing way too many clothes for my liking."

"I am aren't I?" The green woman agreed as she carefully removed her dress once again. Glinda was taking in the view and smiling the whole time.

"Much better." The blonde smiled before closing the distance between to two and pulling Elphaba on top of her. "Now will you please do me now before I burst?" Glinda asked huskily as she pulled back from their kiss long enough to speak.

"Your wish is my command." The green woman smiled before placing a smoldering kiss upon Glinda's lips.

The blonde moaned as Elphaba's tongue slipped in her mouth. The green woman slowly began to caress the extra sensitive breasts, careful of the nipple area since she knew it was extremely sensitive in the cold.

The blonde tensed slightly as she felt Elphaba's hands upon her breasts. She now knew what Elphaba was talking about before about the pleasure mixed with pain. She was colder than she thought she had been.

Before either one knew it Elphaba was reaching her hand down to remove the only article of clothing that still separated the two women.

The blonde continued to move her hips against Elphie as the green woman's fingers slowly teased her thighs as they began to remove the pink panties that Glinda had worn.

"Wait my love." Glinda responded once again as she felt Elphaba too close to bring her over her edge. She wanted to make Elphaba feel as loved and comfortable as she did.

Carefully the blonde flipped the pair over so that she was the dominant one.

"I want to see all of you." Glinda replied with a deep timbre to her voice as she began to move her hands towards the remaining cloth on Elphaba. As she reached the green woman's waist she could feel that that body part was slightly warmer compared to anywhere else. Elphaba's blood had apparently rushed to one area that was still hidden beneath the black confines of her underwear.

Carefully the blonde traced around the seam of the underwear before pulling them down as far as she could reach her hand without breaking contact of their lips. Once she had it down as far as it would go she bent her leg up and grabbed a hold on it with her foot. She removed it the rest of the way as her toes playfully tickled the inside of Elphaba's thigh and then shin.

The green woman chuckled slightly as Glinda's feet began to tickle her. The blonde brought a whole new meaning to the saying playing footsie.

The blonde grinned against Elphaba's mouth as she heard light chuckles escape the green woman's mouth. She was apparently successful in her attempt to remove Elphaba's underwear without breaking contact.

After the black cloth material was removed, Glinda once again returned to rubbing her cold feet up against the green woman's skin, causing her to shiver all the more.

The green woman reached up and wrapped her arms around Glinda. She wanted to feel her even closer to her own body. She carefully pulled the blonde down until their private area's met.

The blonde gasped as she felt a sudden warmth against her body. She hadn't been expecting the heat that radiated from Elphaba to be pressed against her private area. It was a pleasant surprise however.

"Are you okay my sweet?" Elphaba asked, concerned that she had somehow harmed Glinda when she pulled her down upon her body.

"More than okay." The blonde sighed happily as she shifted her weight slightly. This allowed Elphaba and her to have greater contact in the area that caused them to experience such pleasurable climaxes.

Elphaba smiled as she felt Glinda shift into one of her favorite positions. This was the position that allowed them both to climax simultaneously. It was always better when they would end at the same time.

Once Glinda found her positioning she leaned back down and kissed Elphaba softly on the lips. The two woman continued to place soft pecks on the other's lips as they grew used to the new positioning.

When the blonde felt confident enough she slowly began to grind her pelvis up against her loves.

The green woman let out a small moan as she felt a sudden pressure against her center.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda smiled as she pulled back from her love to look into those brown eyes that meant so much to her.

"I love you too my sweet precious Glinda." Elphaba smiled as her breathing began to pick up.

The blonde reached down with her left hand and began to playfully knead the breasts below her. She then leaned down and placed Elphaba's mouth on her own once again.

The green woman sighed happily as she felt Glinda begin to pick up her pace. She in turn began to thrust her hips up towards Glinda for more contact.

The two women continued to kiss passionately as they moved in tandem with one another. The blonde set the pace as Elphaba tried to follow.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for the two to maintain lip contact while trying to breath properly, and so they just gave up half way through and held onto each other as they climaxed together.

Elphaba was the first to reach that point and so Glinda carefully drew her one hand away from the green woman's breast so she could press on a bundle of nerves that drove Elphaba over the edge.

The green woman cried out as she felt Glinda's hand directly above where their pelvises met. She knew what was coming and she longed for release.

"I love you." Glinda panted as she slipped the hand in between the two. She used one side to press on Elphaba's spot, while the other was taking care of the same thing for the blonde.

The green woman was going to respond with an I love you response but was left unable to speak as waves of pure pleasure coursed through her entire body. Her hips bucked as she sought to get closer to the blonde.

This action cased Glinda's hand to go further onto herself and press harder against that same bundle of nerves. She wasn't far behind Elphaba as she too cried out as a the ripples of pleasure took hold.

Together the two women continued to ride our their climaxes as they called out each other's name simultaneously. The names Elphie and Glinda clashed together as the two women fought to see who's scream was louder. In the end neither one ended up winning.

Glinda slumped down completely on Elphaba's body as she was left too weak to do much else. The climax that she had just experience had been unlike any the two of them had shared before. It was hot while at the same time remaining cool. The walk-in didn't seem as life threatening anymore.

The green woman was feeling the exact same as Glinda in their moment of pleasure. They had felt connected to one another and were able to finish together. Those moments were always the most special between the two because they both pleasured each other instead of taking turns.

The blonde finally gained enough strength to roll off of her girlfriend underneath her. The two were panting, as one could tell by the speed that their air escaped their mouth. Sweat glistened the area between Glinda and Elphaba's legs. The sweat was slowly turning cold, creating an even more pleasurable after sex cool down.

"Now who said having sex in freezers wasn't fun?" Glinda giggled as she finally regained her voice.

"I didn't say anything of the sort." Elphaba playfully pouted as she wrapped an arm around her love.

Glinda sighed happily as she was encased within those strong arms she loved so much. Arms that had recently anchored her as they passionately made love.

"That was amazing." Glinda smiled as she remembered the feelings that still coursed throughout her body.

"So very amazing." Elphaba agreed as she laid with Glinda's head resting on her left breast.

Glinda stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before a new sort of smile worked its way across her face.

"Oh no. I know that smile. What are you thinking now?" Elphaba chuckled as she saw Glinda's face change to one of when she was on a mission.

"Well we do have the entire kitchen to ourselves…" Glinda replied innocently enough.

"Where is next on our sexcapades then?" Elphaba chuckled knowing exactly what Glinda meant. There was no way the two were going to sleep that night.

"Well I was thinking that the janitor closet in the corner looked appealing…or there's the booth's…or on top of the stove…or some chairs…or the food pantry…or the tops of tables…or…" Glinda was about to continue when a pair of green lips cut her off.

When the two finally pulled back they were both smiling.

"Lead the way my sweet." The green woman grinned as Glinda opened the door to the walk-in. They left their clothes behind.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Make the Grade

**Make the Grade**

Galinda's eyebrows were drawn in together as sweat started to form on her forehead. Her face was strewn up in much concentration as her teeth gnashed on the eraser that unfortunately had been placed in her mouth. Her blue eyes looked up and swirled around the other student's heads until her slightly frustrated blues landed on one person she longed to see. Dark, silky hair was resting against the back as a green hand came up and scratched behind an ear. Galinda watched as Elphaba quickly thought up an answer and hunched over her desk to furiously scribble it onto the paper. The blonde sighed heavily as she looked back down to her own and there were only two out of the five essay questions filled.

Galinda wished she could be as smart as her girlfriend and come up with the answer so easily like the green witch has done just seconds ago. The chewed up pencil end was put back into the pearly white death trap and gnawed on some more. This test that was in front of her was worth almost fifty percent of her grade. If she failed it she might fail this class and could possibly be expelled. That might sound drastic, but Galinda swore that Madam Morrible knew about her and Elphaba's relationship and was looking for anything to break it up. Elphaba said that she was just being paranoid and nobody knew about their relationship because they were being very discreet about it. After that, Elphaba made Galinda forget about Morrible by slowly making love to her until the both of them were too exhausted to speak.

"Come on, Galinda. You studied this with Elphaba for so long." Galinda whispered to herself in frustration as her teeth chomped on her poor pencil. Her right leg started to bounce up and down as she stared at the paper while willing herself to remember what she had studied for the past week. Maybe they shouldn't have cut each session short by kisses that soon led to something more. All Galinda could remember now was her lover writhing beneath her as she used her fingers to push her over the edge again, or the way those green lips opened up and screamed out her name as she came again and again. The blonde shivered in arousal as she squeezed her legs together. Galinda grunted softly as she remembered where she was. In a classroom taking an important exam that could make or break her. The blonde felt a sigh of relief as she remembered the answer to question number four. Galinda put her pencil to the paper and began to write.

"Time is up. Put your pencils down and hand in your exam. When you do that have a wonderful weekend." Dr. Dillamond's voice broke through the quiet room like a knife through butter.

The blonde's hand froze after finishing one sentence. She looked upward short of breath. Students were slowly filing towards Dr.Dillamond's desk and putting their exam on the upper left corner while the Goat waved them a goodbye. The hand that held the pencil started to shake horribly. She failed this exam and she might have to leave Shiz for good. Maybe if she can get Dr. Dillamond to let her finish then that would relieve a world full of stress from her body.

Elphaba was waiting at the door for Galinda while wondering how her lover did on the test. The green witch straightened up more when she saw that something was wrong with Galinda. She looked very tense and horrified about something. Worried, brown eyes followed Galinda as she nearly ran to Dr. Dillamond's desk. The Goat looked up when he sensed that somebody was near him. His eyes glowed warmly at seeing Galinda standing in front of him; he has grown rather fond of Galinda and thought her a smart student if she just put her mind to it. He also had noticed how close she had gotten to Elphaba and always misinformed Madam Morrible when she asked him if he noticed anything different between the two. His warmness quickly dissipated at seeing tears about to form in the blue eyes of his student.

"Dr. Dillamond please I need more time. I didn't get to finish the exam and I don't want to fail your class. Please, please let me finish now. I will try to be as fast as I can." Galinda pleaded as the tears in her eyes were slowing running down her face. She was so overwhelmed at the moment that she couldn't stop herself from letting her emotions get out of control. Elphaba had to keep her feet at a steady pace so as not to let Dr. Dillamond know just how close she had gotten to the weeping blonde. It would be slightly suspicious if she ran over to her girlfriend and planted a kiss right on her pink lips to tell her it was all right.

Dr. Dillamond's ears moved to the side as he got up from his chair. He didn't like this at all. Plus he knew that it was more than failing his class that had brought about such tears. The fear in those eyes said it all. The Goat didn't want to lose one of his best students. To hell with Madam Morrible. He never did like her anyways. Galinda did a combination cry and giggle as a hoof came up and wiped away the tears that has fallen down her face.

"Oh Miss Glinda don't cry. It will be all right. Take the time you want okay? Just don't take too long, it is nearly lunch and I bet you are hungry. I'm going to have to leave you alone though. I have some things that need to be taken care." Dr. Dillamond replied soothingly as his eyes showed a smile. Galinda ignored the botched up name calling again. How could she pick nits when Dr. Dillamond was allowing her more time? Galinda sniffled happily as she smiled in return to her professor. She knew there was a reason she loved this Goat.

Elphaba was shocked, to say the least, when her girlfriend wrapped her arms around their professor and squeezed tightly. She saw thin pink lips move as Galinda whispered words to him. Dr. Dillamond patted her on the back with a hoof while informing her that he must go. The green witch smiled in gratitude as Dr. Dillamond passed her and gave her a wink. The door to the classroom was closed as Galinda slowly sat into the nearest seat. The blonde put her face into her hands and gave a deep sigh. Elphaba walked over to her slightly overwhelmed lover, got to her back, and put her green hands on the visibly tense shoulders.

"I can't believe I only got two questions done. I just froze." Galinda whispered as the hands on her shoulders slowly began to move. The blonde felt herself relax underneath their touch. Elphaba always knew what to do to make sure that she didn't overwhelm herself too much. The green witch leaned over and pressed her lips against the side temple.

"You always put so much pressure on yourself. Since you started to think Morrible is after us you're really digging yourself an early grave." Elphaba whispered as she moved her hands down and started to dig into the middle of the back. She made a soft noise at feeling numerous knots in that area. How come she didn't see this before? After a couple minutes of the impromptu massage Galinda shrugged off the hands and plunged into her exam. She wanted to finish this right away so she could get out of here. Elphaba bit her bottom lip at having her lover shrug her off. This was serious because Galinda never shrugs off a massage. The blonde was going to get in over her head very soon and might have a meltdown. Brown eyes landed on the door to the classroom. She had an idea on how to alleviate Galinda's stress, but it might be risky. Her ears listened to her girlfriends muttering and decided it would be a good time to do it, otherwise Galinda might be too far down to want to do it later.

While Galinda furiously erased a sentence, the green witch walked to the door. A green hand went up and twisted the lock until she heard it click into place. When that was done, Elphaba pulled down the shade so that no one could peak in and witness what they were about to do.

"Hey! I need that Elphaba." Galinda exclaimed angrily as her pencil was taken out of her hand and the exam was pulled from underneath her fingers. She shot up when Elphaba placed those two much needed items on Dr. Dillamond's desk. Galinda gave her girlfriend the ultimate glare before walking towards the place where her exam rested. She needed to finish it otherwise she wouldn't be seeing Elphaba anymore. The green witch was way ahead of her and wrapped her arms around the frazzled blonde. Galinda immediately began to struggle as Elphaba pulled her away from the items that were causing her girlfriend such distress. She pulled the blonde away until her bottom was resting on top of the desk she had just occupied.

"Elphaba, what the hell are…mmmhf" Galinda's rant was cut off as green lips pressed against her own. The blonde pushed on her girlfriend's shoulders and gave a look that demanded Elphaba to explain what the hell she was thinking. They agreed to keep their affection behind closed doors, and the green witch had totally just broken that rule.

Elphaba tried to run a couple of fingers through the blonde locks but Galinda backed her head away silently telling the green witch not to touch her until she explained herself.

"You are getting in over your head, Glin. You need to relax badly and right now this is the only way." Elphaba whispered gently before kissing those lips and pulling up her lover's dress until it rested against her hips. Galinda huffed and started to pull down her dress. She wasn't going to have sex in a classroom while there was an exam that needed finishing. Elphaba was persistent though, she didn't want to see her lover crash and burn in a few minutes, because that was what would exactly happen if she doesn't intervene now. The green witch moved the dress up again and quickly slid a hand in Galinda's panties. The blonde's breathe hitch at feeling such an invasion, and bit her lip when she felt fingers moving down there. The exam was slowly beginning to exit her mind the longer Elphaba felt around. She groaned in mourning when the hand that was moving between her legs pulled back.

"Why di-did you stop?" Galinda asked in a thick voice. Elphaba hummed softly while pulling down the dress straps that rested on the blonde's shoulders.

"You're not wet enough. I can change that though." The green witch responded softly as she lustily watched the dress pool at Galinda's waist. There were a couple of ways that she could get her girlfriend to where she would be easy enough to be taken. The blonde watched the raven-haired beauty lick her lips as her eyes stared blatantly at her chest. Galinda puffed her chest out just a bit to show Elphaba that she could do what she was thinking of doing. Lust flashed heavily in those darkened brown eyes as the green witch bent over and put her lips to the breast of her lover. Galinda groaned softly and gripped the edge of the desk as a tongue swept over her right nipple. Elphaba was going to tease her mercilessly now. While the green lips were working on the right breast Elphaba brought up a hand and began to knead the left one with roughness. Arousal shot through Galinda's body when a thumb brushed against the sensitive tip of her hardening nipple.

"Sweet OZ don't stop." Galinda whispered and jutted her hips when Elphaba began to suck on her right breast. Elphaba was going to make her go over just by doing this. The green witch grinned against the flesh at feeling such a reaction from her girlfriend. This meant that Galinda was almost ready to be taken. A loud moan escaped those pink lips when teeth bit on the nipple, sending pain and pleasure throughout the blonde's body. It distracted Galinda enough to allow Elphaba to easily slide off the panties Galinda was wearing today. She knew that she needed to keep this up otherwise Galinda would remember what she needed to do and all of this would have been for naught. Legs parted a bit as they felt fingers slowly moving up and down the inner thigh area. Seeing this, Elphaba slowly placed hot open mouth kisses along the pale flesh as she ascended upward to find the spot that will make this perfect before she takes her girlfriend. Lips latched on to the spot where Galinda's right shoulder met her neck and began to suck on the flesh.

Galinda began to shake as the area between her legs became even wetter than before. She moaned heavily as she moved her head to the left to give Elphaba more room to explore, while opening her legs even farther. She wanted the green witch to take her before she exploded. Knowing without looking that Galinda was ready, Elphaba moved her hand into the intended target and gently slipped two fingers inside the wetness. The blonde gave a strangled gasp at the feeling of Elphaba entering her with such gentleness and love. The green woman always knew how she liked it and knew not to be rough with her this time because of her mental state.. Elphaba kept her lips attached the Galinda's throat as she slowly began to move her fingers. Galinda tossed her head back with a soft groan and began moving her hips at the pace her girlfriend had set. Her arms found themselves wrapped tightly around her girlfriend as Elphaba started to suck harder but yet not move her hand any faster.

"Faster please." Galinda whispered as she begged Elphaba to make love to her faster. Elphaba removed her lips from her love's neck, showing off that she was about to make a hickey there, and put them near an ear. She didn't want to overwhelm the blonde by making love to her too fast. That had happened once before and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"No, I'm making love to you how I want to. We're going to go slow." Elphaba whispered as she kept on moving her fingers at the same pace. Galinda whimpered and tried to move her hips faster to make herself go over the edge quicker, but the green witch was ready for that. She wrapped her other arm around Galinda's waist and forced the blonde to stop moving. The arms around her tightened in protest but the green witch held firm while nibbling on an earlobe.

"Trust me." Elphaba whispered as she heard the desk finally begin to creak at what was going on top of it. These desks could hardly hold someone sitting stationary on top of one, much less the weight of someone riding one. The blonde closed her eyes and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, letting her dictate what they were going to do next. Slowly Elphaba thrust her fingers in and out, letting the pleasure build up at that same pace. She knew that it would make this all worthwhile for her girlfriend, she just needed a couple more minutes to show her why she was doing this. Galinda's breathing became heavier and heavier by the second as her hips moved back and forth. The desk was quaking underneath her.

The pleasure that was rising in the pit of her stomach was starting to overwhelm her senses. She felt her stomach starting to clench and her toes were curling. The blonde whimpered as she felt her body starting to shake as well. Hearing and feeling those signs, Elphaba quickly moved her thumb upward and pressed onto the bundle of nerves that would make this even better than before. Galinda froze on the spot as all the pressure that had been building up inside of her was finally freed. Elphaba realized that her girlfriend was going to scream out her name and so she quickly covered the open mouth her own. She drowned out the scream as Galinda began to feel the build up she had created in her body. The blonde began to tremble as wave after wave of pure pleasure crashed against her body again and again. Her climax seemed to be a lot stronger than the last one. Elphaba very slowly moved her fingers again to help her lover come down from her high. Galinda slumped against the green witch's body as she tried to catch her breath. That was a very intense love making session, and her blonde eyebrows drew together as a smile appeared on her face. She realized that she remembered the answers to the rest of the questions that were on the exam.

The blonde kissed Elphaba on the cheek before squirming out of her arms with a huge grin on her face. While fixing her dress, Galinda walked towards Dr. Dillamond's desk and finished her essay right there. It looked like that love session really released all the tension in her mind and body. Elphaba smiled at seeing her girlfriend working effortlessly on the exam. Her plan had worked and now Galinda wouldn't have to go on another crazy rant that Madam Morrible was out to get them. Her eyes strayed down and caught a glimpse of black silk. Galinda's panties were still on the ground. A naughty grin spread across Elphaba's face as she bent down and picked the discarded cloth up. She stuffed it into the satchel that she had placed near the door before this ever started. Galinda won't be needing these any time soon, and with a glance backwards she saw that the blonde was too busy to realize that she was missing an article of clothing.

"Done." Galinda announced happily as she tucked her pencil behind her ear. Elphaba smiled brightly as she walked back to the blonde. She was so proud of Galinda that she wanted to reward her for finishing this exam. There was a nice bed waiting in their room ready to be laid on and to make love on. Elphaba kissed the blonde tenderly on the lips to which Galinda returned with much gusto.

"Come on I have a plan to celebrate this." Elphaba whispered as she caressed a pale cheek with the back of her hand. Curiosity filled the blonde's eyes as she cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" The blonde asked. Elphaba just gave a cackle as she led Galinda away from this room and to their dorm room where she could properly make love to Galinda. Though she now wanted to take her girlfriend on the desk that was located in their room. This time she would not be as gentle as she had just been.

"Oh, I see now." Galinda replied after hearing that cackle. She could feel her body already preparing for what was to come. They left the empty classroom to go back to their room where they would have much needed privacy to do what ever they wanted to do, and Galinda could properly scream out Elphaba's name.

The next time the two had Dr. Dillamond's class, Galinda was fidgeting nervously as Dr. Dillamond handed back the exams. Elphaba leaned closer to the blonde as she watched her girlfriend turn it over to see what she had received on the exam. Galinda giggled and showed Elphaba what she got.

"I passed."


	3. The Closet

**The Closet**

Elphaba sat at the desk she shared with Glinda in History class. The green woman grew worried when thirty minutes of class had passed and Glinda had yet to arrive. When Elphaba awoke that morning she had seen her love had already left for the day. She figured that she would just meet her downstairs. To her surprise Glinda was nowhere in sight.

"And can anyone tell me who the fifth leader of the land of the Vinkus was?" Professor Dillamond drolled on in the front of class. Elphaba had stopped paying attention about twenty minutes ago. All her thoughts were currently on her girlfriend. What if she were injured? What if she was sick and needed help? What if someone had kidnapped her?

"Miss Thropp." Dr. Dillamond interrupted the green woman's thoughts. "Care to tell us who the fifth leader of the Vinkus was?" The goat leveled a glare at the obviously spaced out student.

"Uh…" Elphaba blushed as she tried to come up with an answer. She hadn't read last night's assignment because she had been too busy having sex with her love. Ever since the two had confessed their feelings for one another they couldn't help but go at it like bunnies. They at least made love three times a day, and that was on the slower days. Yesterday the count had reached six.

"Did you do your reading Miss Thropp?" The goat continued to stare at the green woman along with the rest of the class.

"I uh forgot we had any sir. I apologize." Elphaba lied as she hung her head low. She couldn't take the people staring at her. She only had fifteen more minutes to deal with this before she could go find Glinda. She had decided to skip her next class. What good would going do? She hadn't done the reading for that class either and today they had a pop quiz.

"Next time I assign something I hope you pay better attention." The goat huffed as he went to resuming his task of teaching.

Elphaba slumped further down into her chair willing the bell to ring. She now had ten minutes left.

The ten minutes passed with not a whole lot of drama. Elphaba was about to excuse herself early for feeling sick when the bell finally rang.

"Thank Oz." The green woman exclaimed as she bolted from her chair and to the door.

"Miss Thropp I would like a word with you." Dr. Dillamond called out but it was too late. Elphaba had already run out the door as if her skirt had been on fire.

"Kids these days." The goat sighed as he sat back down at his desk.

**XXX**

The green woman sprinted down the busy hallway in the direction of her room. She needed to make sure that Glinda was all right. As soon as Elphaba rounded the hall to her dorm the janitors closet flew open and a pale hand pulled her inside.

The green woman yelped before a pair of lips covered her own. Elphaba pulled back almost immediately to see whom this stranger was that had pulled her into the janitor closet.

"What the--?" Elphaba began but then she saw that this stranger was her girlfriend; the same girlfriend that had been missing in action for about the whole morning and Dr. Dillamond's class.

"Glinda what are you doing here? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Elphaba began to ask frantic questions as she took in Glinda's appearance. The blonde certainly looked okay.

"No one hurt me. Why do you ask?" The blonde was curious as the Elphaba's frazzled state of mind. Her curiosity didn't stop her from reaching over and locking the janitor's door however.

"You missed class and I didn't see you this morning. I was beginning to think that you had been kidnapped or something." The green woman tried to explain as her eyes followed Glinda's hand to the lock. As soon as she heard it click into place she knew what this was about now.

"No one kidnapped me." The blonde smiled as she pushed the green woman back into the wall directly behind her. Glinda continued to hold onto her girlfriend's shoulders as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the green woman's lips. "But thanks for the concern." The blonde smirked before placing her lips upon the green woman's in front of her.

Elphaba was a little surprised and still confused as to why Glinda had to miss class, but all she cared about at the moment was kissing her girlfriend that she hadn't seen since late last night. The green woman deepened the kiss as she shrugged off Glinda's hands that had pinned her against the wall. She wanted to be the one in control.

The blonde broke off from the kiss as soon as she felt Elphaba beginning to take control. Glinda had planned this entire thing and she wasn't willing to let Elphaba ruin it.

"Ah ah ah." The blonde clicked her tongue as she removed the green woman's hands from on top of her lower back. "This is all about you today." Glinda smiled as she pinned the green arms against the wall again. This time she used her body weight to aid in keeping them stationary.

Elphaba smiled as she heard the lust in Glinda's voice. If Glinda wanted to be the dominant one for right now then so be it. She would still get her role in later.

The blonde looked into Elphaba's sparkling brown eyes before reaching up again and kissing her with vigor. The green woman moaned into the kiss as she felt herself being forced against the same wall her hands were against. Glinda wanted it rough.

The blonde continued to push the green woman until she felt her back stop as it hit the hard cement. A broom that was against the wall fell and the handle hit Glinda in the head.

"Oww." Glinda pulled back as she rubbed her sensitive head. She hadn't planned on being hit in the head by a wooden pole.

The green woman smiled as she leant forward and gingerly kissed the top of Glinda's head where the broom had hit her.

"Damn broom." The blonde huffed at the interruption in their activities. Elphaba chuckled in response. Before the green woman could voice her opinion on the matter she found Glinda's lips once against on her own.

The blonde kissed Elphaba passionately as she pressed her entire weight against the green woman. She hoped her plan would work. Carefully the blonde slipped her hand into her pocket before pulling out a sparkling pair of pink handcuffs. Elphaba was unaware of this action because she was too focused on Glinda's tongue in her mouth.

Glinda carefully positioned her hands so that they were next to the green woman's. In one quick action she cuffed her girlfriend.

Elphaba's eyes flew open as she felt restraints being positioned around her wrists. What was Glinda doing?

"Glin?" The green woman pulled back with questioning eyes as she looked at the handcuffs that now restrained her movements. Her and Glinda had never used handcuffs before. Elphaba had to admit that this was actually kind of turning her on.

"Just in case you want to touch me." Glinda smiled before pushing Elphaba against the wall again. The blonde said a quick chant so that the handcuffs tied themselves to a hook on the wall. The hook was originally used to hold brooms and mops up to dry, but today it would get a better use.

Elphaba's brown eyes filled with lust as she felt herself unable to move her hands. Glinda was going to do whatever she wanted to the green woman and she had no say about it.

"You're wearing way to many clothes." Glinda smiled as she walked up to the handcuffed woman and began to roam her hands over the green woman's dress. "How am I to fuck you with these on?" The blonde purred sexily to her love. Elphaba would have fallen down by now if the handcuffs hadn't held up her weight. She had never been more turned on than right now. Maybe she would let Glinda be the dominant one from now on.

The blonde smiled at the effect she was having on her love. She could already smell the arousal coming off the green woman, even through her clothes. In one quick motion the blonde leaned up and kissed Elphaba again. This time she didn't waste anytime in politely asking for entrance into her mouth. She just went straight in.

Elphaba instinctively tried to move her hands to feel Glinda but she couldn't. The restraints were doing their job just as they should. The green woman nearly whimpered as Glinda brought a hand up to caress a clothed breast. She wanted so badly to feel Glinda as well, but her love wouldn't let her.

"Please Glin." Elphaba pulled back as she begged her love to let her go. It was becoming too much for her.

"No." The blonde stated as she moved her other hand up and placed it over the green woman's mouth. "I want to do this." Glinda smiled as she removed her hand. Her lips quickly replaced where it had been.

The green woman sighed into the kiss as she tried to move her body. At least if she didn't have her hands, she could still rub her body against her loves.

Glinda gasped as she felt a leg wrap around her and pull her in closer to the green woman. Once she was close enough Elphaba puffed out her chest to rub against the blondes. She needed some form of contact.

Glinda was beginning to think she should have brought more handcuffs when Elphaba let up slightly. The green woman knew that her girlfriend wanted this one thing and so she would allow it, but not without her fun first. The blonde smiled as she moved her lips onto Elphaba's bare neck. One hand was brought up to begin unbuttoning the dress that Elphaba had on.

The blonde sucked heatedly on her girlfriends arousal spot as she removed the last few buttons. The dress soon fell to the floor afterward. Glinda continued to move her hands over the freshly revealed green skin, stopping once she reached the girl's bra.

"This has to go." Glinda spoke against the green skin as she unlatched the bra that was keeping Elphaba's goodies hidden. Glinda didn't want any part of her love to be hidden from her.

The green woman gasped as she felt a wave of cold air strike her hard. So many clothes had been taken off in such little time that she didn't have time to adjust. Her green nipples became hard the second Glinda found them with her hands. The warmth of Glinda's delicate hands against the breeze of the closet was pleasurable to the green woman.

"Can I see you?" Elphaba managed to get out as she leaned her head back when Glinda hit a nerve. The green woman was losing control not being able to see her love naked.

Glinda smiled before stripping off her own blouse. She had worn a skirt and blouse for a specific reason. That reason was not to be revealed to Elphaba until a little later.

"More." The green woman moaned as Glinda moved her hands over the green woman's exposed breasts. Glinda was unsure if more meant more action to her breasts or more skin the blonde should show. She decided to do both. Carefully Glinda unsnapped her bra before letting it fall to the ground.

The green woman tried to lean down so she could suck on the blonde's pert nipples but the handcuffs restrained her movements. Elphaba huffed as her request was denied.

"Move closer." Elphaba demanded as Glinda was too far away. She wanted to taste the salty sweat that was beginning to accumulate on both of their bodies.

Glinda denied Elphaba's request. This wasn't about pleasing Glinda, this was about pleasing Elphaba. She wasn't going to allow Elphaba to dictate their actions.

"No." Glinda stated before moving in to place her lips on Elphaba's left breast. She had stolen the green woman's idea. Elphaba soon forgot about her desire to taste Glinda as the blonde swiveled her tongue around her hardened nipple. The pleasure was becoming too much for her, she needed her built up pressure to be released. Glinda was the only one who could provide her with that right now.

"Please Glinda," Elphaba panted as she tried to stand. Her efforts proved unhelpful. The green woman would have chaffed wrists for relying on them to support her. "Don't tease me anymore."

Glinda smiled against Elphaba's breast as she continued to suck on the nipple. Her right hand was kneading the right breast as her left hand moved against the green woman's silky skin. She didn't want to give up control just yet.

"No." The blonde smiled as she removed her lips from Elphaba's breast. She wanted to kiss the green woman as if there were no tomorrow. She would tease Elphaba just a little more.

Glinda carefully moved up until she was facing Elphaba. She leaned forward to capture the green woman's lips within her own. While doing so she moved herself in closer to her love. Their bodies were now touching.

Elphaba moaned as their breasts made contact. She wanted to feel Glinda's bare body against her own. The green woman carefully began to move her hips against the blonde as their kiss intensified. If Glinda was unwilling to relieve her then she would relieve herself.

The blonde smiled as she continued to kiss Elphaba. This is exactly what she wanted. Any minute now Elphaba would realize that she wasn't just grinding against the blonde.

As if on cue Elphaba pulled back from her love and looked down to Glinda's skirt. She felt something there that she shouldn't have felt with a woman.

"What's wrong Elphie?" Glinda asked all innocently as Elphaba continued to stare between the blonde's covered legs.

"Uh…is there something down there?" The green woman asked a little confused as to what she felt. She was almost positive that she felt something sticking out from her love's body. There was no mistaking the presence of something down there besides underwear.

"Like what?" Glinda smiled. Elphaba had caught on to her brilliant scheme.

The green woman flushed. She wasn't going to say the word penis but that is what it felt like. Or what she imagined it would feel like. Elphaba had never been with anyone besides Glinda. Maybe she was mistaking this for something else.

"It feels big and bulky." The green woman finally spoke up. She was still not going to use the name for the male genitalia.

"Like what?" The blonde continued to tease her flushed girlfriend. She knew that Elphaba knew what it felt like. There was no mistaking it.

"Um…" The green woman looked away as she turned a darker green. Glinda was enjoying the view of a fully nude dark green girl in front of her. Well almost fully nude, Elphaba still had on her black underwear. "Are you not telling me something?"

Glinda continued to grin. Elphaba had discovered her surprise. The blonde carefully removed her skirt until all that was left was a leather harness and a strap-on.

Elphaba almost fainted at the sight of Glinda sporting what looked to be a penis. Her eyes couldn't remove themselves from the large object that Glinda had strapped to her.

"Surprise." Glinda smiled as she saw the obvious shock in Elphaba's eyes. The blonde had gotten the idea to spice up their sex life the night before. Everything was still new and Oz shattering, but why settle for average when they could have so much more.

"Is that what I think it is?" The green woman needed clarification. Her voice nearly caught in her throat.

"Yep. I picked it up while you were in class. Do you like it?" Glinda wasn't sure yet if Elphaba liked it or not. They had never talked about using toys in the past and so she didn't know what to expect. She hoped that Elphaba would like it and let Glinda truly make love to her.

"It's…it's so big." The green woman couldn't believe the size of that thing. Did Glinda really expect her to be able to fit that? Glinda's hand was tiny compared to whatever she had strapped to her.

"It's average size…" The blonde looked down to see what all the fuss was about. She had picked the smallest one at the store. Elphaba would have surely died by now if she had seen the size of some of the others.

"…And you expect that to…to go in me?" The green woman asked timidly. She was sort of frightened at the appearance of the strap-on. Why couldn't they just make love the way they always did?

"Well that's the general idea…" Glinda trailed off. "But if it's too much for you then we don't have to use it." The disappointment was palpable in Glinda's voice. Elphaba could tell that she really wanted to do this.

The green woman swallowed her fear before agreeing to whatever her love would do to her. "I want to try…but you'll have to talk me through it."

"All right." Glinda smiled. She was glad that Elphaba was at least willing to try. That meant something at least.

The green woman smiled weakly before leaning forward to kiss her love. If she were expected to deal with that addition to their lovemaking, then she would have to be even more worked up. Glinda understood what she was doing and resumed the task of kissing Elphaba. She slowed down the kisses a little bit and was less aggressive. She wanted to show Elphaba that she cared enough to take this slow. She would go however slow Elphaba needed. It wasn't as if she had only one new addition to their lovemaking to deal with. She had two.

The two continued to kiss for a little while before Glinda began to move her hands over the green woman's breasts once again. She didn't stop for that long however. Glinda's hands had elsewhere to be. Her delicate hands slowly slid down Elphaba's stomach until they reached the seam of the black cloth that still separated them.

Glinda heard a moan from the green witch and knew that it was okay to proceed. She tentatively moved the underwear from their previous location. The blonde smiled as she felt the heat radiating off of her love. She was almost ready.

Elphaba tried to kiss Glinda harder as to avoid thinking about what was to come. She was turned on but at the same time she was sort of frightened. She didn't know if it would hurt her this time or not.

Glinda sensed Elphaba's need for reassurance and so she slowly brought her hand up to rub the insides of Elphaba's thighs. This was a familiar gesture that told the green woman that Glinda was about to enter her. The green woman relaxed slightly as she felt Glinda brush over her center. She was beginning to feel very pleasurable again and wished for Glinda to be inside of her.

The blonde sensed that Elphaba was ready and so she slowly repositioned herself so that she were directly in front of her love. Glinda was just as nervous as Elphaba. Glinda had never used a strap-on before and hoped it wasn't any different than when they rubbed against each other to cause the other to climax.

"It's okay my love. It's just me." Glinda smiled in reassurance before she helped the green woman to spread her legs. Thankfully a stool was nearby and so Glinda slipped it underneath Elphaba's body. The green woman sighed as she was seated down. At least she didn't feel completely out of her element now.

Glinda kissed Elphaba as she positioned herself inside of the green woman's thighs. She wanted to get this right.

"Are you doing okay?" Glinda pulled back to make sure. If Elphaba was having any second doubts then she wouldn't continue.

"Yes." Elphaba smiled. She actually was doing a lot better now that she saw and heard the devotion that Glinda had for her well-being. Glinda wouldn't be doing this if it would in anyway hurt Elphaba.

Glinda smiled encouragingly before she moved back forward to kiss Elphaba. The green woman was just beginning to really get into the kiss when she felt something hard against her entrance. Glinda was making her move.

"Relax." Glinda pulled back long enough to say before replacing her lips upon Elphaba's. The green woman was finding it a little hard to relax at the moment. Glinda was pushing into her a little deeper with every second that passed.

The green woman was about to ask the blonde to stop when she felt Glinda move her hand down to stroke outside of her entrance. She had apparently read Elphaba's mind and knew that she needed to feel fingers down there as well. Elphaba relaxed considerably and actually began pushing into the blonde's waist. This shouldn't be any different than every other time.

The blonde smiled as she felt Elphaba relax against her. She continued to kiss Elphaba passionately as she began to move against her love. She could feel the strap-on moving in and out of the green woman as Elphaba moved herself against it.

"More." Elphaba moaned into the kiss. She was actually finding this extremely pleasurable to her surprise. It hadn't hurt her at all.

The blonde wasted no time in fulfilling the green woman's request. She began to move faster as the two created a pattern together. Elphaba moved her hips into Glinda's as the strap-on glided between the two.

Elphaba moaned loudly as she used her handcuffed hands as a sort of lift. She pulled herself slightly off of the stool so she could push farther into Glinda. Even though the stroking action was extremely pleasurable, it still lacked that one element that caused Elphaba to go over the edge. She needed the one spot inside of her to be pressed against and that strap-on just wasn't doing it for her.

The blonde noticed Elphaba trying to move against the strap-on for it to press against her walls. She knew what the green woman was after and so she decided to help. The blonde carefully moved one hand down to position the strap-on so that it was tilted upward to rub against that spot.

As Elphaba came down on the strap-on she moaned at the sudden change in its direction. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt a familiar sensation encompass her. She still needed Glinda to be the one to bring her through this though.

"I've got you." The blonde soothed the green woman as she wrapped her arms around the green back. She pulled the green woman even closer to her as she frantically moved in and out. She could tell Elphaba was almost there. "I love you Elphie." Glinda moaned as well as the strap-on began to rub against her very excited center. The blonde tried not to focus too much on this pleasurable feeling. She wanted this to be about Elphie and Elphie only.

The green woman was going to respond to Glinda but was too late. Glinda moved one of her hands down to press on the outside of Elphaba's center. She knew that pressing on this bundle of nerves would surely bring the green woman over. She was correct.

Elphaba's hips stopped their movement as she felt a wave of pure pleasure come crashing over her. Glinda knew that it was her job now to take her through her climax. The blonde continued to move against Elphaba even though the green woman did little to aid in the movement. She was too focused on the feeling.

"Let go." Glinda whispered as she moved faster and faster within her love. She used her free had to keep the stool steady. It had begun to rock from all of the action happening on top of it.

The green woman's back arched out as another wave of pleasure took hold. The addition of their new toy was extremely pleasurable.

"Glin..." Elphaba tried to speak but found that she couldn't. Glinda kept grinding into her causing her to loose all sense of being.

The blonde continued to rock back and forth as she reached forward to capture Elphaba's lips within her own. The green woman barely returned the kiss as she was too focused on the feelings elsewhere.

With one last push from Glinda, Elphaba flung her head back before shouting the blonde's name. The green woman was shivering under the intense flood of emotions that invaded her body at this particular moment.

Glinda was so turned on by hearing her love scream her name in ecstasy that she gave in to her own feelings. The rubbing action that the strap-on had against her own center became too much. Carefully the blonde braced herself against Elphaba's body as her own wave of pleasure kicked in.

"Elphie!" Glinda called as she let the release of pressure overtake her. Elphaba was still in the middle of her orgasm and could do little to ease that of Glinda's. The only thing she could do was rub herself against the strap on again. If she did that then that would mean that Glinda would be rubbing against it as well.

The green woman ignored her lingering spurts of pleasure as she began to move onto the strap-on once again. She wanted Glinda to be able to experience as much pleasure as her.

The blonde felt the strap-on begin to move again and she had to grip tighter onto the stool. She was going to fall down if she didn't hold on to something.

"Let go." Elphie repeated the same words Glinda had said to her. The blonde continued to moan as Elphaba brought her over the edge. It didn't take that much longer.

The blonde again screamed the name of Elphaba before falling to the ground. She was at least glad she had picked a spacious enough janitor closet for the two of them.

The green woman gasped as the object that had been inside of her was harshly pulled out. Truth be told she wasn't ready for it to be pulled. She had worked herself up again.

"Let me down." Elphaba gasped frantic for breath as she stared at the naked heaving love of hers that had just made love to her so passionately.

Glinda couldn't comprehend much at the moment but she could understand the simple request of her love. She said a quick spell and the binds that held Elphaba it place were removed.

The green woman nearly fell to the floor as she felt her arms go free. She smirked deviously before moving down to the ground and straddling her love's hips. She was mere inches from the strap-on.

"What are you--?" Glinda was about to ask but was cut off when Elphaba pushed herself down onto the toy. The blonde's eyes widened in lust at seeing Elphaba riding on top of her.

"I wasn't done yet." Elphaba smiled before continuing to move herself up and down against the toy. At the same time she brought a now free hand up to caress the breasts she had longed to feel so long ago. Glinda was really going to be in for it now that Elphaba was a free woman.

The blonde moaned as she felt the strap-on beginning to rub against her center again. She was instantly ready for another release.

Elphaba smiled as she continued up her actions. The repetitive cycle continued to wage on long into the night.

When the two sex crazed lovebirds finally emerged from the janitor's closet they found that it was pitch black. Night had fallen on Shiz University.


	4. Bumpy Ride

**Bumpy Ride**

The weekend was finally here bringing much relief after a long, hard week of tests and tension. It was also a time where couples could be together without the anxiety of classes and homework. It was a time where they could have romantic dinners, a walk in the park under the stars, or some other things that would be frowned upon if a certain headmistress found out about them.

A couple holding hands walked by a bench; a bench that was occupied at the moment by a person holding a book in front of their face. The person used a hand to flip over a page in her book.

The girl that was part of the couple giggled as the book moved down to reveal a pair of chocolate colored eyes. The dark eyebrows slowly went up at hearing such a joyous noise.

The person snorted as their eyes watched the couple holding hands and talking about something. They mumbled a couple words underneath their breath as their gaze returned to the book they were reading.

The person was envious, not because that they didn't have a significant other, but because the couple got to flaunt their affections for each other and not get scrutinized about it.

The chocolate-eyed woman sighed softly as she got back into the contents of the book.

The woman didn't get far when the world suddenly went black and something warm covered their eyes. There was a soft giggle behind them to indicate to the person who it was that ad trapped those chocolate eyes underneath their grasp.

The woman's body shivered as warm puffs of air hit one of their ears. Their breathing became heavier.

"Guess who Elphie." The person behind whispered in a thick voice.

The book nearly slipped out of the green hands at the sound, but Elphaba quickly snatched up her reading material and focused on the person playing this little game.

Green lips pursed together as to show mock thought as to who this person was. The green witch already knew who was behind her and so she was just playing along.

"Ummm…let's see here. Oh, I know this voice. Ah, I know. Boq." Elphaba teased immensely, but kind of regretted it when the hands over her eyes tightened. A wince escaped the green lips.

Okay maybe she shouldn't have teased since it had been hours since they had seen each other.

The green witch quickly got to work to make it all better. She grabbed hold of the hands that were resting on her face and gently pulled them off of her eyes. She kept her eyes closed as she brought the left hand to her lips.

The person behind her inhaled sharply at having Elphaba kiss the palm of their hand in a tender way. They weren't supposed to be showing outward displays of affections. Not when 'they' can be watching.

"Glin, my sweet." The raven-haired beauty whispered against the skin before kissing it again. She used a little bit of her tongue to tease the sometimes hypersensitive skin. The hand was pulled out of the green hands after that.

"Elphie, really now. You know the rules and I can't believe you just used your tongue like that." Glinda whispered with exasperation as she wiped the hand that had some of her lover's saliva on it on her dress.

"Oh my tongue can do wondrous things." Elphaba chuckled softly as she closed her book and turned her head upwards. She saw the blonde looking down at her with a small smile. She couldn't resist doing that. It had been so long since she had last seen Glinda.

The blonde squeaked as a green hand sneaked behind her neck and pulled their lips together for an upside down kiss.

Glinda's nose bumped against the green chin as Elphaba's lips fused with her own. The blonde pushed away when her green lover swept her tongue over her lips asking for entrance.

Brown eyes flashed a certain emotion as Elphaba watched Glinda wipe her lips off with the back of her hand. Maybe she was pushing it a little too much right at this moment.

"Elphaba, really what has gotten into you?" Glinda questioned with a raised eyebrow. She had never seen her green lover so forward before…wait she did. It was when they were in the confines of their room or in bed without any clothes on. It was just so unexpected to see that outside of their room.

Elphaba sighed heavily as she pushed herself off of the bench, tucking some of her raven locks behind a green ear. She didn't mean to be pushy or anything, she was just happy to see Glinda. She had waited so long just to catch a glimpse of those golden locks.

This was why she hated Fridays. They didn't have any classes together and rarely did they have lunch because their classes had an hour difference between them. Elphaba was going to open her mouth to apologize for her sudden display of affection when lips suddenly came upon her own.

Glinda pressed the palm of her hands onto the darkening green cheeks and pulled the raven-haired beauty forward as she silently asked her lover permission to deepen the kiss.

The book fell to the bench as Elphaba placed her hands on top of the wood for support as she opened her mouth giving what Glinda had asked. The blonde titled her head to the left slightly and made her move.

The green witch groaned softly and lifted her left hand off of the bench to let it tangle into the blonde locks. The two lovers were in their own world. So much so that they didn't notice Fiyero and Boq walking across the grass with their elbows locked together.

The two men were in a heated discussion on which bar to go to get some good drinks. Boq just happened to side-glance towards the general vicinity where Glinda and Elphaba were kissing, or making out depending on the person's point of view.

"Hello, looky what we have here." Boq said with much interest as he stopped walking to see what was going on before him.

Fiyero didn't look pleased at having their walk interrupted. He was just about to tell the munchkin off when Boq grabbed him by the chin and turned his light blue eyes towards the scene. They widened into saucers at seeing Glinda and Elphaba getting into a very heated kiss. A smile graced his lips as he turned his eyes towards Boq who had that same approving smile on his face as well.

"I told you something was going on." Fiyero whispered to the munchkin with a triumphant tone in his voice. Boq rolled his eyes and nudged the Winkie prince in the ribs. Now he was going to have to pay his dues to the bet he made with the blonde. Excitement about that flashed briefly in his eyes at what Fiyero had in plan for the bet he just won.

That immediately left his mind when an idea popped up in its place. Boq turned his head towards Fiyero and whispered it urgently in his ear. Fiyero's eyes lit up at what was whispered to him as he eagerly nodded his head up and down. They needed to act quickly though because Glinda and Elphaba might leave and it would be all for naught.

The two quickly ran away from the two lovebirds to get their impromptu idea in motion.

Elphaba moaned softly as she leaned back to break their very passionate kiss. She had been losing her breath very rapidly and needed to regain it.

Glinda had her eyes still closed as she licked her swollen lips to get any taste of her lover that lingered. That kiss had felt so much better than their first kiss they had that morning, which was their only kiss the whole day until now.

The green witch used her left hand as she tucked some blonde locks behind an ear with softening brown eyes. Glinda slowly opened her eyes and felt her heartbeat speed up at seeing love shining in the brown eyes of her love. Sweet Oz, how did she love this woman? She closed her eyes again when she felt the green hand gently placed on her cheek. Elphaba slowly leaned in to kiss her lover again just because she wanted to. Glinda was filled with anticipation as she sensed the raven-haired beauty get closer and closer her.

The blonde heard a soft, horrified gasp and the warmth encompassing her cheek suddenly became cold.

Blue eyes snapped open when she heard the ground being pounded upon by a hoof of some large animal and a loud snort. Glinda froze on the spot and prayed to who ever was behind them didn't see what they were doing. She looked upward to gauge her lover's emotions.

The blonde didn't get a good reading on the green witch's face and so turned around to see what has caused their kissing to halt.

"Sweet Lurline." Glinda exclaimed at seeing a carriage right in front of them. A pure white mare was pulling the carriage.

The blonde was entrapped in this creature's beauty when the horse tossed its mane in the air. As the sun shone on each strand it caused it to sparkle like diamonds falling to the ground.

Glinda slowly started to walk towards this powerful creature, never taking her eyes of it at all.

Elphaba started to feel uneasy at seeing what her lover was doing. She didn't like that Glinda was getting so close to an animal or Animal that could seriously harm the blonde.

The green witch relaxed slightly when Glinda was able to put a hand on the mare and not get hurt in the process. Elphaba slowly started to walk towards the carriage as the blonde giggled when the horse started to sniff her. The driver of the carriage tipped his hat in greeting to the green witch and flashed a bright smile.

"Good evening ladies. Would you like a ride? Free of charge." The driver asked while flashing another smile towards Elphaba. The green witch wondered what this guy was happy about. She didn't like him at all and was about to say no when Glinda spoke for them.

"Oh, we'd love to." Glinda answered with cheerfulness. A carriage ride with Elphaba seemed so romantic. Just the two of them in a small space where the world could not touch them at all. Something they could only have when they were inside of their room.

The green witch gave a hard stare to the driver when he was about to move from his spot to open the door for them. She wanted to be the only person who did such a task for her love.

The poor man gulped hard and stared straight forward while listening to Elphaba opening the carriage door.

After that Elphaba looked towards Glinda as she held out a hand to her. The blonde blushed slightly as her hand went on top of the green one. The raven-haired beauty closed her fingers over the hand and guided her lover into the carriage. A smirk graced her face as she entered after Glinda and closed the door. Elphaba made sure to close the blinds of the carriage to give the ultimate privacy between her and Glinda.

As her eyes settled on her slightly bouncing lover, the carriage gave a lurch making the blonde fall over the seat. Glinda waited to hit the bottom of the carriage but something strong caught her. She opened one eye then the other to see arms wrapped around her waist and a deep chuckle coming from behind her. The arms slowly pulled her back until she was resting against her rescuer's chest. She was sitting in Elphaba's lap.

"Careful, my sweet. I don't want you to get hurt." Elphaba whispered as she put a hand on Glinda's right thigh and slowly began to move it downward. She didn't know who it was who paid for this carriage ride but she would make good use of it. It had been almost a whole day since she had made love to Glinda and she felt the urge to do it right here and now. The closeness of the blonde was all too intoxicating for Elphaba to handle. She _needed_ to make love to her lover, to feel her bare skin against hers, to be able to make her writhe under her body as she made love to her, and most importantly to hear her voice scream out in ecstasy.

"Elphaba, not here." Glinda hissed as she clamped her hand on top of the wandering green hand that was about to disappear beneath her dress. The blonde bit back a moan when lips became attached to her neck and lightly started to suck on the flesh.

The green hand was freed as the blonde's hand loosened up a lot. Victory at last. That didn't take as long as she thought it would.

"Yes, here. I can't wait to do this until we get back to our room. It's all right. The driver is too preoccupied with driving the carriage. You just need to be less vocal." Elphaba whispered against the skin as her hand disappeared underneath her lover's dress.

The blonde started to breath heavier as she felt the warm hand travel up her thigh and close to her undergarments.

Elphaba used her other hand to caress a covered breast. The blonde gave a small gasp as her chest automatically puffed out, giving more for the green witch to work with.

Elphaba smiled against the starting to sweat skin as her fingers pushed aside the only barrier to what she wanted. She heard a whimper as her fingers brushed against Glinda's little bundle of nerves. Obviously Glinda wanted this as well. The blonde was slightly trembling against the raven haired beauty's body when Elphaba did it again.

"Elphie, don't tea…Sweet OZ!" Glinda exclaimed as two fingers suddenly filled her. She arched off of Elphaba's body at the sudden intrusion; while the green witch prayed that the driver didn't just hear this passionate sound.

The driver didn't hear anything at all, for he was too focused on being a good driver and humming a song very loudly.

When Elphaba made sure the driver wasn't going to stop any time soon to investigate the noise Glinda had just made, she returned to the task she had just started.

The blonde took shaky breathes of air as Elphaba gently rubbed her clothed breast, not moving her fingers. She gave a shuddering groan when those fingers slowly started to move.

The green witch pulled on her lover's chest until the blonde's backside was pressed against the green woman's front side. She wanted to feel every single movement that she made Glinda do.

"Elphie." Glinda whimpered in pleasure as Elphaba started to pick up the tempo.

The raven-haired beauty moved her head around Glinda's and smashed their lips together as she felt the blonde's hips move on top of her body. Her own body shivered in arousal at being able to have Glinda move on top of her. It was just so erotic and mind numbing.

Oblivious as to what was happening inside of his carriage the driver continued onward with his route; a route that had some rocks that were scattered across the way. The driver was whistling a tune as the first wheel jumped over a medium sized rock.

When the rock hit the back wheels it would have a profound effect on what was happening in the carriage.

Elphaba was just about to finish Glinda off when the carriage struck the rock. The two women jumped up and with the momentum of the leap it forced Elphaba's fingers to drive deep into her lover, deeper than they had ever been before.

Glinda inhaled sharply as a lot of pleasure stemmed from that one action.

"Ah…ah….Sweet OZ!" Glinda murmured out loud as she slowly recovered. She hadn't hit her climax just yet, but after that she was really close.

Elphaba was stunned at this huge reaction from her lover and tried not to let that affect her as she slowly started to move her thumb to the place where it would send Glinda all the way.

While the raven-haired beauty was doing that the carriage ran over another rock, bigger than the last one. Just as Elphaba was going to finish her job, the back wheels hit the second rock. The carriage jumped yet again and it forced Elphaba's fingers deep into the blonde again.

That was it for Glinda. She started to tremble against Elphaba's body as the pleasure assaulted her senses.

The green witch quickly covered her mouth over Glinda's to stifle any noise that the blonde might make. Elphaba continued to move her fingers, helping her lover come down from an enormous climax. It was probably the best the blonde had ever had.

"Oh, Elphie. I…wow." Glinda whispered as her eyelids began to droop. That orgasm took a lot out of her and she was beginning to grow tired.

Elphaba shushed her gently as she wrapped her arms around her tired lover and let Glinda sleep against her if that were the case. The raven-haired beauty knew that it was as she heard soft snores reach her ears.

The green woman kissed a temple and leaned back against the carriage, thinking how this stupid vehicle probably just brought her lover the best climax she had ever had. Elphaba fumed the rest of the ride at this thought. Why couldn't she satisfy her love without the use of a rickety carriage?

It was another fifteen minutes before Elphaba felt the carriage come to a stop. She listened as footsteps came close to the door, and then watched as bright light filled the carriage.

"I hope you two had a nice ride." The driver said as he moved out of the way of the door.

Elphaba emerged with Glinda in her arms and a secretive smirk on her face. More then he would ever know.

"Very much. Thank you for the ride." Elphaba replied as she adjusted her hold on her sleeping lover. The driver tipped his head towards her and got back on his carriage.

Elphaba walked away so that she could get Glinda home and in a proper bed to sleep in. Then maybe when she awakes they could continue what they didn't really finish in the carriage.

On the way back to Shiz she crossed paths with Fiyero and Boq who were sitting on a bench talking about something. Boq nudged the prince and nodded his head towards Elphaba holding onto Glinda. A smirk graced Fiyero's face as he waved to the green witch. Elphaba tipped her head off to her friends but didn't stop to speak with them. She wanted to get Glinda back in Shiz as soon as she could.

"I take it you guys enjoyed the carriage." Boq's voice range out to the slowly disappearing Elphaba. The green witch halted on a dime at those words and turned her head around to question him on how he knew that.

Elphaba gave an exasperated sigh at seeing an empty bench.

"Men." She whispered underneath her breath before starting her journey back towards Shiz. She was glad that she was in love with Glinda because she wouldn't have to deal with that cryptic crap. A huge smile slowly wormed on her face at the answer she would have given to Boq.

"Yes I did, because I got to make love to the greatest person in all of OZ." Elphaba whispered as she fondly gazed downward to her sleeping beauty. She sighed softly as she squeezed her lover. That wasn't going to change any time soon either.


	5. The Cool Down

**A/N: For the purposes of this story Elphaba is not allergic to water.**

**The Cool Down**

"It's so hot!" Glinda complained as she walked along side her girlfriend outside. It was late May and the two of them were finishing up their final exams for summer break. This summer Elphaba was going to stay in Gilikin with Glinda and her family.

"It's only eighty degrees Glinda." The green woman didn't see the big fuss about the whether. Where Elphaba was from it would have been around nearly ninety-five by now. It got extremely hot where she lived.

"That's soooo hot!" The blonde dragged the word so out as to add to the effect. She was dying out here. At least in their room they had a fan that would blow somewhat cool air towards them.

"It's not that hot." Elphaba continued to disagree with Glinda. It wasn't that hot to her outside.

"Yes it is." The blonde pouted as she removed her hand from her loves. Elphaba gave Glinda a weird look and so she tried to explain. "It's too hot to hold your hand. It's sweaty." Glinda tried to offer up an explanation for why she had removed her hand.

The green woman frowned. She didn't think that the weather should effect how they showed affection in public. Glinda noticed the frown and quickly slipped her hand back into Elphaba's. She didn't want her love to get upset over this.

"Sorry." Glinda apologized as she continued to walk. Beads of sweat poured down her face the farther the two women got from their dorm room. She had been so stupid as to think that a walk sounded nice.

The green woman continued to walk along side her love to a little nearby lake. She had an idea but she didn't want to give it away just yet.

"So how are your exams going?" The green woman asked casually as she led Glinda to the lake.

"Good." The blonde managed to get out between gasps. She was finding it harder and harder to breath the longer the two stayed outside.

"I knew you'd do good." Elphaba smiled as she reached over to kiss her love. The blonde didn't keep the two of them kissing very long for it was too hot to get heated up.

Elphaba frowned as Glinda pulled back but smiled again when she saw their location.

The crystal blue lake that surrounded Shiz University was just behind a clearing of trees. One swipe of the branches and they would practically be in the water.

"I have a surprise for you my sweet." Elphaba smiled as she continued to hold onto Glinda's hand.

The blonde's eyes immediately lit up at hearing the word surprise.

"Ooh! What?" The blonde bounced as her lover placed her hand on a couple of branches.

"Surprise." Elphaba smiled as she pulled back the branches to reveal the lake.

"I don't get it." Glinda's face fell a little bit. All she saw in front of her was a mass of water. There was no surprise for her.

"What's not to get?" Elphaba smirked seductively. "It's hot out and there's a lake."

Realization flickered in the blonde's eyes.

"Plus its way too hot for clothes. We can just remove those." The green woman smiled as she reached around to unzip Glinda's dress. She wanted to go skinny-dipping with her love.

"Elphie!" The blonde gasped as she reached for the zipper. "This is a public lake! Anyone could see us!"

"Not in this area. Most students don't know about it because it's hidden behind the trees. Trust me." Elphaba smiled encouragingly as she continued to unzip the blonde's dress.

"But what if someone does decide to pop in for a swim?" The blonde was still a little uneasy as her dress fell to the ground.

Elphaba reached around for her own buttons.

"They won't." The green woman smiled as her dress was freed and pooled at her ankles. The two lovers were now in nothing except for their underclothes.

"Elphie I don't think this is a good idea." The blonde continued to look around subconsciously covering herself. She felt exposed out here and didn't want anyone to see her.

The green woman noticed Glinda's apprehension and went to calm her nerves.

"Look at me my sweet." Elphaba asked as Glinda continued to avoid her gaze. The blonde was too interested in all the noises of nature around her. "Glinda look at me." Elphaba repeated with a little more force. The blonde finally looked towards Elphaba.

"Don't be scared my precious." The green woman smiled lovingly as she reached a hand up to caress Glinda's cheek. "There's no one out here except you and me. I won't let anything happen to you."

The blonde melted into the touch as she heard the soothing words from her lover. She began to relax her body.

"Are you ready for our swim?" The green woman grinned as she saw Glinda relax. She needed Glinda relaxed for what she had planned for the two.

The blonde looked down at their undergarments and then back at Elphie. Were they going to swim with them on or off?

"Are we going to swim with our underclothes on?" Glinda asked as she was led to the corner of the lake. Elphaba had managed to slip her hand in Glinda's and was pulling her along behind her.

"Of course not." Elphaba smiled. "But we need to get a little closer before everything can come off." The green woman smiled seductively as they reached the corner of the lake.

Glinda shuttered when their journey was over. Now she was going to be exposed to the entire world. The thought still unnerved her.

"Relax my sweet." The green woman smiled as she placed a comforting kiss on Glinda's lips. The kiss was immediately deepened when Elphaba reached up to unclasp the only barrier between their breasts.

Glinda moaned softly into the kiss as she felt Elphaba fumble with her bra a little bit. She still found it cute that Elphaba tried to take her bra off one handed when she knew that she had trouble doing that.

"Let me." The blonde pulled back as she reached her hand up to unsnap the piece of cloth. The barrier between the two soon fell to the ground. "Now your turn." The blonde replied in a husky tone as she pulled Elphaba closer to her so that she could do the same to her.

Elphaba smiled as she felt herself freed from the restraints of her undergarment. As soon as the straps had slipped over the shoulders she immediately pulled Glinda against her to kiss her passionately.

Glinda gasped as the bare chests made contact. No matter how hot it was outside she couldn't resist enjoying the warmth their bodies created together.

Elphaba continued to kiss the blonde as she carefully began to trail her hands down the blonde's waist and hips. When she reached the seam of the pink panties that Glinda wore she carefully began to push them down. Gravity took care of the rest.

The blonde felt the underwear pool at her ankles and immediately kicked them to the side. She'd worry about where they went later.

"You're so beautiful." The green woman pulled back to admire Glinda's body. Even covered in sweat the blonde was gorgeous. She seemed to glow.

Glinda smiled at the compliment but was too worked up now to form a coherent response. So instead she reached over and pulled at the green woman's silk panties. She loved when Elphaba would wear silk.

"Is someone getting anxious?" Elphaba chuckled as Glinda tried to forcefully remove the underwear. She could tell that Glinda really wanted to make love right now, right here. Elphaba actually had no intention of doing so but if Glinda wanted to then who was she to deny her?

"Shut up and kiss me." The blonde whimpered as she felt Elphaba began to place kisses along her neck.

As soon as the silk was removed the two women were completely in the buff.

"Water. Now." Elphaba managed to get out between kisses. She slowly began to pull Glinda backwards and into the lake.

The blonde followed Elphaba into the crystal clear lake and smiled as she felt the cool water encompass her hot body.

"Mmm. This feels good." The blonde managed to get out as Elphaba continued to place soft kisses down her chest. The two women were now in the water up to their hips. Glinda was a little lower because of her height. The bottom of her breasts glazed the top of the water.

Elphaba smiled into the kiss but didn't interrupt it to say anything. Instead she just pulled Glinda closer to her and wrapped one leg around her to prop her up more.

The blonde giggled as Elphaba used one of her legs to lift the blonde higher from the water. She was now at the same level Elphaba was at.

"I couldn't let the water get the best of your breasts." Elphaba smiled seductively as she reached down and placed kisses along the blonde's exposed breasts. Her pink nipples became hard from the pressure of Elphaba's sucking and the coldness of the lake.

Glinda moaned as she felt Elphaba pay attention to her chest area. She wanted to fell Elphaba's lips against her own however, and so she reached down and pulled Elphaba's head up until their lips met.

The green woman kissed Glinda fiercely as she moved her hands up to replace where her lips had just been. She was grateful that the water was so clear so she could see everything her hands were doing to Glinda.

The blonde moaned into the kiss as she pushed her body against Elphaba's. All thoughts of the heat wave were gone as Glinda continued to grind against her love. She needed Elphaba inside of her.

"Elphie…please…" Glinda whimpered as her hips began to buck in the water against Elphaba's. Ripples formed around the couple where the action was taking place.

"Patience my sweet." Elphaba smiled against Glinda's lips as she continued to kiss her. She had a couple more things in mind before she would cause Glinda to climax.

"Don't tease." The blonde whispered as she pulled Elphaba closer to her. She needed Elphaba and Elphaba wasn't doing anything but kissing her. So Glinda decided the best way to get her wish was to do it herself.

The green woman felt one of Glinda's hands that were on her breasts removed. She frowned at the loss of contact and followed the trail of the blonde's hand through the water until she saw it was against Glinda's own center.

"Oh no you don't." Elphaba stated as she reached down and grabbed the self-pleasuring hand. Glinda had done this once before and luckily Elphaba had caught it both times. She wasn't going to allow Glinda to finish herself off.

"Please Elphie." The blonde whimpered again. "I need you inside of me."

Elphaba stared into Glinda's lust filled eyes and suddenly felt sorry for keeping her waiting for so long. She smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Hold on." The green woman grinned before taking a deep breath and disappearing beneath the water.

"Elphie?" Glinda called out as the green woman suddenly vanished. She couldn't see her anywhere in sight. "Elphie!" The blonde began to panic as she looked around for Elphaba. The green woman definitely wasn't in front of her anymore. What if she drowned?

The blonde continued to panic for a little while before she felt something slick against her center. Glinda looked down and saw that Elphaba had decided to circle her before kissing her down there.

The blonde moaned as Elphaba used her tongue to pleasure Glinda. Just as the blonde was getting into it Elphaba removed herself and came back up to the surface to gasp for air.

"Why'd you stop?" Glinda demanded to know as Elphaba shot to the surface. Her green face and jet-black hair were drenched.

"I have to breath you know." The green woman chuckled at Glinda's comment. "But don't worry. I'm going back." Elphaba kissed Glinda on the softly on the lips before taking another breath and ducking under.

The blonde didn't panic this time when Elphaba disappeared. She knew the routine now and knew that all she had to do was wait for Elphaba to position herself in between the blonde. Glinda carefully moved her legs farther apart to make this easier for Elphaba.

As the green woman attached herself to Glinda she could hear a moan escape the blonde's lips all the way from under the water. Elphaba continued to swirl her tongue around Glinda as she reached two hands up to pull the blondes body closer to her mouth. She liked how their two bodies seemed to float amongst each other in water.

The green woman was trying to spell the alphabet out with her tongue. When she got to the letter F she required another breath.

As Elphaba came back to the surface Glinda crashed her lips against the unsuspecting green woman before she had a chance to breath.

"Stop teasing me." Glinda announced as she pulled back. She was just about to go over the edge when Elphaba pulled back up for air. Now she was left all hot and bothered.

"I don't mean to." The green woman stated as she kissed Glinda passionately.

"Then use your fingers." Glinda replied against the kiss before reaching out for one of Elphaba's hands. "Now." She demanded as she pushed Elphaba's hand against her center.

The green woman was surprised by the bossiness of Glinda but found that it turned her on. She wanted to be bossed around more often.

"What if I don't?" The green woman continued to tease as she moved to the side to caress Glinda's thighs instead. She knew she was being a tease right now but she didn't care. She wanted Glinda to tell her what to do again.

"Do it!" The blonde nearly screamed as she placed Elphaba's hand once again against her center. She didn't like all this teasing and was going to make Elphaba pay dearly for it later. "Now!"

Elphaba smiled at her loves tone before reaching over to kiss Glinda.

"Does my baby want me to fuck her?" The green woman purred into Glinda's ear as she began to move her hand against the blonde's center.

"Fuck me now." Glinda demanded in a husky tone as she reached down and separated two fingers from the rest of Elphaba's hand. She couldn't wait any longer.

Elphaba was about to tease the blonde some more when she felt her two fingers being pushed inside of Glinda. She was shocked at the move.

The blonde grinned triumphantly as she began to move up and down against the fingers. The density of the water was making movement extremely easy.

Elphaba was still slightly in shock at what Glinda had done but she tried not to show it as she began to move her fingers against the walls of Glinda's inside. It felt different with the water down there. It was easier to slide herself in and out.

"Faster." Glinda demanded as she reached up her two arms to wrap around Elphaba's shoulders. She would drown if she didn't hold on to someone at the moment.

Elphaba complied and began to move a little faster and harder against Glinda. She could tell that Glinda didn't want the slow lovemaking session the two normally took part in. She wanted it fast and rough. Glinda didn't want to have sex. She wanted to be fucked.

"Harder." The blonde groaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. She needed to release all of the pressure that had built up within her and she needed to do it right now.

Elphaba tried to accommodate Glinda's request but found it a little harder because the two had nothing to lye against or sit on. It was just Elphaba floating in the water with Glinda pushing herself hard against her.

"Elphie…" The blonde panted as she began to become frustrated when the positioning wasn't pleasing her in the way she needed to be pleased.

The green woman frowned as she heard the tone in Glinda's voice. She could tell that this wasn't working for Glinda. She needed to find another way to get Glinda off.

"Hold on my sweet." Elphaba whispered as she slowly swam the two of them over to a tree that was halfway in the water and halfway on land. She never took her fingers out of Glinda and continued to thrust as she placed Glinda's back against the tree.

The blonde was a little shocked at the addition of a tree to lean against but was too involved in what was happening to really care.

"Faster." Glinda repeated as she took advantage of the new positioning to open her legs a little wider.

Elphaba smiled before reaching down to kiss Glinda's chest. Her chest was now above the water, allowing perfect access for the green woman. She began to move her hand faster as well.

The blonde moaned loudly as she felt herself approaching her climax. Elphaba could sense this and so she carefully added another finger to the mix.

As Glinda pushed herself up against Elphaba's palm again, she gasped at the addition of another digit to pleasure her.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda called out as the green woman used the new addiction to fill her love completely. This was how Glinda liked it when they fucked. She liked it hard and rough. Three fingers were definitely rough against Glinda's tiny frame.

The green woman continued to push harshly into the blonde as her tiny frame began to shutter against the intrusion.

"Let go my sweet." Elphaba kissed Glinda as she continued to push into her.

The blonde was almost there but something was still missing. She needed to hear Elphaba talk to her dirty before she could give herself in.

"Say you want to fuck me." Glinda demanded as her hips began to buck against the green woman's.

Elphaba understood that when Glinda said this it meant that she needed a little bit of dirty talk. The green woman was never one for talking dirty but she knew that Glinda did enjoy it.

"I want to fuck you so hard all of Oz will hear you scream." The green woman added seductively as she continued to stroke inside. She moved one hand up to pinch one of Glinda's pert nipples. "I want you to cum so much that you make the clear water white."

The blonde shivered again as she heard Elphaba talking dirty to her. She was almost there.

"More." The blonde panted as she closed her eyes against the waves of pleasure that were threatening to crash against her.

"You've been a very naughty girl and it's time to be punished." The green woman continued to try and talk as dirty as best as she knew how.

"Punish me." The blonde whimpered as she reached around and dug her fingernails into Elphaba's back.

The green woman winced at the imposition but did as Glinda had asked. She carefully reached around with her free hand and slapped Glinda hard on the ass in the water.

The blonde yelped at the contact but found it turned her on all the more. She just needed one more to push her over.

"More." Glinda demanded as her body began to quiver.

Elphaba could tell that Glinda only needed one more push and so with one last punishment, this time a pinch to her nipples, the blonde gave way.

"ELPHIE!" Glinda called out as she felt waves of pure pleasure encompass her being. She tried to keep from yelling too loudly but she knew that half of Shiz University had to have heard that call.

The green woman smiled as she felt Glinda's walls contract against her fingers. She knew that she had done her job correctly when she felt and heard the blonde give way.

"Let it all out." Elphaba soothed as she continued to stroke inside of Glinda. She was taking Glinda down from one of the highest Climaxes the blonde had ever had.

The blonde's face contorted to one of pure pleasure as she let wave after wave crash against her body. It was threatening to overtake her, but Elphaba knew exactly how to not let it.

"I love you Glinda." The green woman stated as she continued to watch Glinda come down from her orgasm.

The blonde tried to reply but all she managed to get out was a squeak that sounded as if a mouse had taken over her vocal chords. She was still too wound up to speak.

Elphaba nearly chuckled at the sound that came form Glinda but continued to bring her down. When she felt that the time had come she carefully removed the third finger and used the remaining two to sooth whatever damage the three had done.

The blonde's frantic movements quickly slowed down until they had stopped completely.

Elphaba knew that her job was done and so she gently removed her fingers and brought them up to her mouth.

"Mmm." The green woman moaned as she got a taste of the blonde. Luckily the water hadn't washed it all away.

Glinda's eyes opened a little while later to reveal Elphaba licking her fingers clean.

"Wow." Was the first word to come from the blonde's mouth as she sat up and slipped back into the water completely.

Elphaba looked up at the sound of water splashing and smiled when she saw Glinda come closer to her.

"Did I succeed?" Glinda grinned as she reached around and hugged Elphaba's hips to her own.

The green woman was slightly confused. "Succeed at what?"

"Is the water white?" The blonde grinned as she stared into Elphaba's still lust filled eyes.

The green woman blushed slightly before looking around at the water. "It appears clear to me." She shrugged as if to tease the blonde some more.

"Then we'll have to fix that." Glinda grinned seductively before disappearing beneath the surface herself.

"Yes we will." Elphaba whispered as her eyes rolled back.

They were definitely not leaving the confines of the cool water anytime soon.


	6. Balancing Act

**Balancing Act**

Blue eyes swiveled all around waiting for it to happen. Hands clenched and unclenched in anticipation as her muscles tensed in every part of her body, ready to react in any way possible. Two people cornered her with weapons in their hands.

Glinda started to breath heavily as her breath became deep and sweat dripped down her face. The blonde gulped loudly as the two people looked at one another and nodded their heads up and down. Glinda tensed as she watched them pull back their arms; ready to throw what ever they had towards her. Her blue eyes landed on the person on the right and scowled softly.

Traitor.

The person noticed that they were on the receiving end of the death glare from Glinda. To make up for it they winked softly while giving her an air kiss. The blonde's mouth opened in shock at this. She couldn't believe that they had just done that. That was definitely not a part of the rules that they had set up.

"Now!" The person who just did those gestures shouted before the two enemies of the blonde started to throw the items they had in their hands.

Glinda gave a squeak as she saw two red blurs come hurtling at her whilst whistling in the air. She had little room for error if she wanted to survive. The blonde stuck out her tongue and quickly slid to the left to dodge one blur and then put her hands out to catch the other.

Glinda let out a triumphant yell as she caught a medium sized, red, rubber ball in her hands. Now the odds were even. The left side of the room erupted in cheers as her dodge ball teammates approved highly of this catch.

"That's my girl." Fiyero shouted as he ran onto the court to be by Glinda's side and help her win this match. Glinda gave a smirk and looked to the opposing team. She threw the ball up in the air gloatingly and caught it. The only person left on the court snorted and kicked the ground in frustration. This might not turn out so well after all. Her plan would have worked if Glinda weren't so quick on her feet.

"Now Elphie, it's not nice to gang up on your best friend like that. This is just for fun, not some Ozian championship here." Glinda said in a sugary way as she watched Fiyero come up to her side with the other ball in hand.

Elphaba cursed softly as the tables turned. She was now the one who was about to be ganged up on. The green witch wildly looked around to find another ball on her side of the field. She gulped hard when she saw that she had none and Glinda and Fiyero had all of them. She realized her goose was cooked. Fiyero had power in his throw and was very accurate. His throw would be hard enough to dodge alone, but with Glinda on his side there was no way she could win. Not only was the blonde very quick, she was quite accurate in her aim. Thankfully she didn't throw as hard as Fiyero, although she still did have power behind her pitch.

"It's the name of the game, my sweet." Elphaba replied with her pet name for the blonde making Glinda blush slightly and give a girlish giggle.

She only snapped out of it when Fiyero nudged her gently. The prince whispered not to let Elphaba have such control over her in this game. Glinda apologized and screwed her head on straight. Elphaba was trying to manipulate her with their special connection. The green woman was going to pay for that.

The smile that was on Elphaba's face slowly dissipated as she saw the fire burning in the blue eyes. Now she was done for.

"That is true, but so is this." Glinda replied in a slick way as she pulled back her ball and threw it as hard as she could right at Elphaba.

The raven haired beauty saw the ball hurdling towards her and found out right away that she had no where to run. The ball slammed into her stomach and bounced off hard. The green witch got the wind knocked out of her as her body hit the floor.

Glinda's team erupted in cheers and started to run towards the blonde. Elphaba lay on the floor while trying to regain her breath. A hand came out in front of her and she took it.

"Good try Elphaba, but you were up against two of the best dodge ball players in the whole school." Boq said as he pulled the winded green witch to her feet.

She bent over while nodding her head up and down. Elphaba knew that, but she should have been able to hold her own against those two. She was the third best dodge ball player in the school but today just wasn't her day. Elphaba picked her head up and observed what was going on in front of her. Her brown eyes softened at seeing Glinda sitting on top of Fiyero's shoulders while pumping her fist in victory along with Fiyero doing the same. She was so beautiful. A happy smile wormed its way onto Elphaba's face.

She continued to stare at Glinda until the blonde felt as if she were being watched. Blue eyes met brown. Glinda giggled and waved to the raven haired beauty. Elphaba waved back and mouthed some words. A soft smile came onto the blonde's face at those words as she mouthed 'I love you too.'

The green witch straightened her back and felt much better now that they'd said that to each other. She gave a sigh and thought how she was the luckiest woman in all of OZ to be with the woman she loves.

**XXX**

Glinda gave a groan as warm water pelted her skin. After a hard day of playing dodge ball she always ended it with a nice, warm, relaxing shower in the gym before she went back to her room. She didn't like walking around the campus all sweaty and smelly.

The blonde slicked back her blonde locks as she put her face underneath the spraying water. Glinda was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

Elphaba was lustfully watching her lover wash herself off. This was her favorite part whenever they played dodge ball. Most of the time she would just watch the blonde but on occasion she would join in, but she never helped with the cleaning process.

The green witch gave a soft, lustful moan when she saw that Glinda was using a bar of soap to wash her breasts. Her fingers twitched, as Elphaba grew jealous of that bar of soap. She should be the only one allowed to touch those gifts from above. The green woman growled when Glinda wasn't stopping this enticing action. She decided to step in. The green witch quickly shed her clothing and went into the stall her lover was in.

Glinda still didn't know that Elphaba was with her at the moment as she moved the soap down to her stomach and began to rub small circles. The blonde didn't get too far in washing her stomach before strong, green hands grabbed onto her wrists and forced her to drop the bar of soap. Glinda's breath hitched as she felt Elphaba's naked front being pushed into her back.

"Elphie really, no need to get so deman...sweet Oz." Glinda's voice raised an octave as green lips attached themselves to her neck and slowly began to suck as the green hands moved from her wrists to her breasts.

The blonde could barely stifle a moan at these wonderful stimuli. Elphaba always knew how to get her worked up in a very immediate way. But just as fast as it happened it quickly went away as the green witch let go of her and took a couple of steps back.

Glinda turned around to see what the hold up was when she saw brown eyes glazed over in thought. A shiver went down the blonde's spine. If Elphaba was thinking at this moment then that meant that she had an idea of where to make love to her. The light went off in the green witch's head. She knew of a place inside the gym that she always wanted to take Glinda on. The blonde barely had time to shut off the shower as her lover reached for her and started to pull her out of the locker room.

"I know just the place." Elphaba whispered as she guided Glinda to the spot. Glinda giggled in anticipation as to where her green lover had in mind. She always seemed to come up with these places that they could make love, and thankfully no one had found out yet. The blonde remembered just last week Elphaba taking her to the lake when it was hot out. The green witch then proceeded to make love to her right in the water all the while speaking dirty to her. The combination was heaven.

"Here we are." Elphaba spoke, bringing the blonde out of her reminiscing. Glinda noticed that she had been drooling a little bit and quickly wiped it away. She then looked to the spot that Elphaba revealed to her as the place that they were going to be doing it.

A slight frown came upon Glinda's lips at seeing the balance beam right in front of her. How were they going to have sex on something so long and narrow? To her it seemed dangerous and a little too risky. She could get seriously injured if they did something wrong.

"Elphie I don't know. This could be dangerous to me if I fall off." Glinda voiced her fear as she eyed the beam with trepidation. Elphaba patted the balance beam with a smile. She didn't think there was a reason to be afraid at all. Not as long as she held onto Glinda.

"Glin, my sweet, I've got you and I won't let you go." The green witch replied with reassurance that she would not let anything bad happen to her love.

Glinda still looked skeptical but didn't do anything when Elphaba wrapped her arms around her waist and hoisted her up until her bottom was resting on the beam. She gave a gasp when those arms started to let go of her, and her body started to move forward just a little bit. Her arms wrapped around Elphaba's shoulders as she pushed her lover back into her body.

"You said you wouldn't let go." Glinda whispered with a slight tremble to her voice. Elphaba was still grounded on the floor and had little to fear, but for Glinda this was slightly terrifying.

Elphaba's eyes softened at hearing this and wrapped her arms around her lover even tighter than before. She pressed her lips to the forehead before leaning back to see the blonde better. She ran her fingers through the damp locks before leaning her head down and captured the pink lips for a gently kiss.

Glinda slowly closed her eyes at this touch and began to move her lips against the green ones. Her arms loosened up on Elphaba's body as she slid one hand into the dark locks while using the other to place a green hip.

The green witch detached her arms from Glinda as she moved them down to the toned stomach and rested them on her closed thighs. With much ease, Elphaba opened up the thighs wide enough for her to fit her body inside.

The blonde gave a soft moan as the green witch swiped her tongue across her lips. Glinda opened her mouth and quickly let Elphaba take over. She gasped softly at a hot tongue invading her mouth as a hand pressed against her breast. Elphaba used her other arm and wrapped it around her lover's body in a tight and secure way. She meant it when she said that she wasn't going to let Glinda fall off of this balance beam.

As the green witch explored her lover's mouth, her hand expertly massaged the blonde's breasts, just as Glinda liked it. The blonde's toes curled and rubbed up against the green skin. Since her mouth was preoccupied at the moment this was her only other way of telling Elphaba to take her now.

Getting the subtle message from Glinda, the green witch detached her hand from the blonde's breast and started to move it downward. She smiled into the kiss when she felt the muscles in her lover's stomach tense up in anticipation of where this hand was headed.

Elphaba slowly broke the kiss, not only to get some air into her lungs, but also to back up her body to get more space where her hand could easily slip in. Glinda gave a shuddering gasp when Elphaba lightly pushed on her bundle of nerves before moving her hand down lower to where she wanted it most.

"You did that on purpose." Glinda hissed as she gripped the green hip in a very tight hold to show Elphaba not to tease her again.

The green witch gave a soft moan at the grip. She loved it when Glinda would get rough with her. A shiver went down her spine when Glinda gripped her again because the blonde heard the first reaction from her lover. Glinda was turned on even more at this as she pushed her hips closer to the fingers resting on her hot center.

"Make love to me and I will repay you." Glinda whispered thickly as she ran her hands up and down Elphaba's side.

The raven haired beauty gave a soft groan and crashed her lips together with Glinda's while roughly entering her with two fingers.

The blonde gave a loud moan that everyone outside of the gym would have heard if Elphaba wasn't kissing her at the moment. Glinda found out right away that she had little movement and was at the mercy of Elphaba. Elphaba realized it too and moved her fingers at a rapid pace while pushing her hips into each thrust.

Glinda threw her head back, breaking the kiss, and gave a loud gasp. Each thrust was so pleasurable and Glinda liked that she wasn't able to move her hips like she normally would. The thrusting fingers would hit the rights spots each and every time.

The blonde spread her legs wider, giving move access to Elphaba. Her breath hitched when the green witch really took advantage of her vulnerable position. Both of her hands soon rested on the balance beam as Elphaba pushed the pace even faster and harder than before. Sweat started to form on the green woman's forehead because she was putting all her effort into making Glinda feel really good.

"El-Elphie." Glinda gasped out when a thumb brushed up against the spot where if it had pressed harder would have sent her over. Elphaba always enjoyed teasing her before actually giving her the release that she desperately wanted. The green witch had a huge grin on her face as she repeated the motion again and Glinda just froze on the balance beam. Her mouth was open in an 'O' as her fingers dug into the beam. Her lover was killing her here and knew it as well. Elphaba then started to slow down her pace while watching Glinda's reaction to this.

"Come on tell me what you." Elphaba teased as she barely moved her fingers. "Tell me."

"By OZ Elphie, take me now. I'm yours just take me." Glinda replied through gritted teeth. There was going to be hell to pay if Elphaba didn't finish her off right this second.

Hearing those words was music to the green witch's ears. She adjusted her hold on Glinda's waist just to make sure it was still secure as she pushed her body to bring Glinda over.

The blonde moaned her name as her head leaned backward at feeing the fingers moving again. The raven haired beauty pressed her body into Glinda's to feel everything that Glinda was doing. She gave a soft groan as she pressed her thumb hard on the area the blonde so wanted to be pressed against. Glinda's body started to trembled hard as the pleasure started to assault her body. She started to make small gasping noises as Elphaba kept on using her fingers in a way to keep it coming. Her body started to tilt backwards, and with the balance beam being as narrow as it was, leaning too far back could result in disaster.

Elphaba felt the balance beam begin to tilt and looked to see that Glinda was leaning too far back. Her heart stopped beating when she realized that they were going to fall backwards. She quickly pulled her hand from the middle of Glinda's legs and wrapped her arms around her lover as they took the plunge backwards.

Glinda realized just a second before they fell what was going to happen. The both of them gave a scream of surprise as they collapsed to the ground. Elphaba put out a hand to break their fall but as both bodies landed her hand went in an awkward position and pain shot up her arm as they slammed into the ground. Glinda gave a loud wince as her back hit the hard ground. Pain went up and down her spine. She picked up her head to see that Elphaba was straddling her hips and cradling her already swollen wrist. The blonde started to get up but didn't get even two inches before the pain came back. She lay back down and gave a sigh at not feeling any pain. That was better.

"Please tell me we didn't just get hurt while having sex." Glinda whispered as she looked up to Elphaba. The green witch looked to her and nodded her head up and down.

The blonde suddenly started to laugh at this idea. The likelihood of this happening was so far fetched to her that it was funny that it happened to them. What were they going to tell the doctor when they went in to see what they had done to themselves? Tell him that while having sex on a balance beam they seemed to have fallen off of it? Meanwhile Elphaba had thought that her lover had lost it. She unmounted her, wondering if Glinda suffered a head injury in the process.

"What are you laughing about?" Elphaba questioned with a raised eyebrow. Glinda looked to her with tears in her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"Elphie how are we ever going to explain this to the doctor? We can't just say that we were having sex on a balance beam and fell off. It's embarrassing to say the least." Glinda answered as she wiped her tears away with a knuckle.

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know how to explain to a doctor how they sustained their injuries. They would have to think of an explanation on their way to the doctor's.

After Glinda stopped laughing hysterically Elphaba helped her off of the ground with her good hand and escorted her back to the showers where they could get dressed and go get help.

"Why don't we say what really happened Elphie to see what his reaction is? Then we can tell him it's just a joke. That would be hilarious." Glinda piped up suddenly as she had a hand on her back and crouched over so as not to feel the pain.

Elphaba held the door open to the showers and watched as her lover hobbled inward. Elphaba walked in after the blonde, thinking what an absurd idea Glinda had just had. One thing she did know, however, was that this would surely prove to be an interesting doctor's visit to say the least.


	7. The Doctor's Visit

**A/N: Since DarkwolfKnight and I received so many requests for the doctor's visit we decided to give our readers and reviewers a special treat…so here it is…the infamous doctor's visit.**

**The Doctor's Visit**

Elphaba and Glinda managed to wobble their way towards the infirmary. By the time they got there they still didn't exactly know how to describe their injuries. It wasn't as if they had the same injury so they could say they hurt it the same way. No. They had to have totally separate injuries that were difficult to explain. How else could two roommates both end up injured, only one on their back and one on their front?

"Come on Elphie." Glinda tugged the uninjured wrist of her love into the infirmary. She motioned for the green woman to take a seat and that she would get everything settled.

"Sign in please." The nurse at the counter didn't even look up to meet Glinda's gaze. She just handed a clipboard of papers over to the woman before continuing on in her reading.

Glinda huffed at the rude introduction but did as she was told. Soon Elphaba and Glinda were all checked in and just had to wait for the doctor to call them back.

"Don't worry my love. It'll be okay." Glinda tried to reassure the nervous girl that everything was going to be fine. "This wasn't your fault and I don't blame you." She added, because she knew that Elphaba was probably feeling guilty over this in the first place.

Elphaba sighed and turned her attention towards the girl she had just injured while making love to her. "I can't help thinking that it is. I should have listened to you Glinda. I shouldn't have thought that we could do that on a balance beam. I'm so stupid." The green woman brought her uninjured arm up and hit herself in the head.

"You're not stupid." Glinda pulled the arm away before it could do any more damage to the green woman's flawless skin. "And I wanted it just as much as you did so you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault we toppled over. I was the one who leaned back a little too far."

"But you wouldn't have leaned back that far if I hadn't of made you have such a happy ending." Elphaba still wouldn't let Glinda take the blame for what happened.

"Are you saying that you would rather me have had a horrible ending rather than a happy one?" The blonde teased the distraught green girl.

"That's not what I meant." Elphaba sighed. She still wasn't accepting the fact that what they did wasn't entirely her fault. She chastised herself for not listening to the blonde. She was always doing stupid things like this. She was lucky this time that they didn't get hurt more seriously. Next time they might not be as lucky.

Glinda could tell that Elphaba was in no mood for simple teasing and so she let up in her attempt. Elphaba needed time to herself to process what had just happened between the two.

Before ten minutes had passed, the doctor came out and greeted the two women individually.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlos and I'll be taking care of you two today. Who wants to go first?" The doctor in the white jacket looked between the two women to see who wanted to be checked out first.

"Can we go in together?" Glinda asked as she tightened her grip on Elphaba waist. She was using the green woman's body to help steady her on her feet. Her back was still hurting her an awful lot.

"I don't see why not." The doctor smiled. "Follow me." He spoke as he led them back into the actual doctor office.

The two women settled in one of the rooms together. Elphaba was on the examination table and Glinda was smiling lovingly at her from a chair next to her. They had decided Elphaba's injury should be the first one to be looked at because she might have a broken bone. All Glinda's would probably be was a pulled muscle or something just as small.

"So how did you girls acquire these injuries?" The doctor asked casually as he jotted down a couple of notes on his pad of paper.

Elphaba and Glinda both froze at the question and remembered that they hadn't come up with a lie yet.

"We tripped down the stairs."

"We fell in gym class."

They spoke simultaneously, each one canceling the other's reason out.

"Uh…I mean we fell in gym class and then on our way here we tripped as well." Glinda tried to salvage the situation since Elphaba was too flustered to do so.

The doctor eyed them both carefully before shaking his head. He knew that that was not the reason they were here, but frankly he didn't care. At least they had come in, which was more than he could say about a lot of students who hurt themselves.

"So what appears to be hurting you?" He asked Elphaba as he placed his clipboard down on the counter.

"My wrist. It hurts to bend it and it's really sore." Elphaba managed to find her voice once she was asked questions that she knew the answers to.

"Ah, I see. Well let me have a look then." The doctor placed his spectacles on his eyes as he picked up the swollen wrist of the green woman. "Your wrist appears sprained but we won't know more until we take an x-ray."

"That sounds bad. Is that bad?" Glinda became concerned for her love as the doctors talked about x-rays.

"It's only bad if the x-ray says you broke a bone." The doctor had a whimsical sense about him as he walked over to retrieve the cover for Elphaba's body. He then proceeded to place the heavy apron type thing over the green body.

"What's that? Is she going to be okay?" Glinda continued to ask a million questions about Elphaba's health. She was concerned for her love and didn't know what exactly was going on.

"It's so that we only get a good view of her wrist. We can't have other bones getting in the way, now can we?" The doctor assured Glinda that everything was going to be okay.

"All right." Glinda calmed down but placed one of her hands in the free hand of Elphaba's. Screw the rules. She needed to hold onto Elphaba to make sure that she was okay and was not going to go anywhere.

Elphaba felt the blonde's hand slip in her own and gave it a soft squeeze. She knew that they were breaking some major rules by doing this, but she also knew Glinda. Glinda would not be doing this unless she really needed to feel comforted. Elphaba could at least allow her this one small thing. It might help her own guilt in the process.

"Now hold still." The doctor informed as he moved an instrument over Elphaba's wrist. "This won't hurt at all." He smiled as he went over to press a button.

Glinda listened as the machine made some sort of odd noise. She kept a tight hold onto the green woman's hand. Elphaba gave her a reassuring smile to show that it wasn't hurting her at all.

"Okay, all done." Doctor Carlos made his way back over to Elphaba before removing the heavy apron.

"It's done?" Glinda's eyes widened as the doctor said the x-ray was over with. She had expected it to be some long drawn out process.

"It's done." The doctor assured her. "Now all we have to do is wait for the results. In the meantime I'm going to go deal with other patients. Can you two keep yourselves entertained for about twenty minutes or so while we wait for the results?"

Elphaba and Glinda both tried to resist snickering at the question the doctor asked. Could they keep themselves entertained? Ha! They both knew for a fact that twenty minutes was enough time for a lot of entertainment.

"I'm sure we can manage." Glinda smiled as she poked Elphaba in the ribs for letting out a small chuckle.

The doctor eyed the pair carefully before walking over to the door. "All right well if you need anything then let me know." He smiled as he closed the door behind him. Now it was just Elphaba and Glinda left alone in the doctor's office.

"I'm sure we can manage?" Elphaba mocked Glinda. "Hell yes we can manage!" She grinned as she helped Glinda climb onto the examination table.

Glinda giggled at her love's silliness. She only winced slightly when she tried to lift her back some to stretch it out. Elphaba noticed this and frowned.

"Please tell me you're going to be okay my sweet." Elphaba brought her good hand up to stroke Glinda's cheek. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if I knew I caused you so much pain."

"It was worth it." Glinda smiled as she leaned her face into the caress. "Never in a million years would I have thought of sex on a balance beam. You're so creative." The blonde chucked as she used one of her hands to trace squiggly lines up and down the green woman's arm.

Elphaba smiled at the compliment. "You're pretty creative yourself. I mean seriously, who else would think of sex in a freezer or a janitor's closet?" She closed her eyes at the feel of Glinda rubbing up and down her arm. She had to admit that it felt nice.

"I'm sure we aren't the first to use the janitor's closet." Glinda giggled.

"Glinda! The things you say." Elphaba shook her head in surprise at the blonde's statement. "But you're probably right." The green woman sighed.

"Yeah." Glinda agreed. "There aren't many places that we have tried that haven't probably been done before."

"Oh really?" Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "Are you saying that we aren't as original as we initially thought?" She teased.

Glinda caught on to the playful manner and decided to play along. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I mean anyone could have sex in a closet. But how many people would risk having sex in a doctor's office?" She challenged with a smirk.

"Are you suggesting that we make love in a doctor's office just because it's never been done before?" Elphaba smiled in return. She liked where this was heading.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Glinda smiled as she scrunched her nose up in thought. "But I mean if you want to be unoriginal then we don't have to." She shrugged, knowing that Elphaba wasn't going to back down from the challenge.

"Us be unoriginal? I wouldn't dream of ruining your reputation." Elphaba licked her lips once before pulling Glinda in for a kiss. She was careful to avoid touching the blonde's lower back.

Glinda beamed as she pulled back from the kiss. "You know what I just realized Elphie?" She asked.

"What's that?" Elphaba watched Glinda's luscious lips utter the question that had caused an interruption in their activities. She wanted nothing more than to be kissing those lips once again. Once she did that then she wouldn't feel as guilty for hurting her earlier.

"You made love to me but I never made love to you. That hardly seems fair." Glinda whispered as she inched her face closer and closer to Elphaba's until they were a hair apart. "Can I fix that for you?" The blonde's voice dropped an octave as she playfully tugged on Elphaba's bottom lip with her teeth.

The green woman shuttered as Glinda teased her bottom lip. She wanted nothing more than to be taken right now on that examination table. She was still worked up from before and hadn't been able to receive a proper release like Glinda had.

"Yes." Elphaba squeaked out as she lustfully pulled Glinda's lips upon her own. She knew they only had about ten minutes left, so she needed to get this done as quickly as possible.

Glinda smiled into the passionate kiss she shared with Elphaba. She was a little surprised at how forceful the green woman was. It was as if she was already prepped and ready to go. That's when she remembered that she was. They had been doing so many sexual things before that there would be no way Elphaba couldn't have been turned on. Maybe that was the cause of her moodiness in the waiting room earlier. Instead of guilt, maybe she was just sexually frustrated. Glinda knew just what to do to take care of that problem.

"Lean back." Glinda whispered lustfully as she broke the kiss from Elphaba's lips. She began to lightly suck on the green woman's pressure point on her neck. She understood that they didn't have too much time and that Elphaba was already waiting for her.

Elphaba wasted no time in fulfilling Glinda's demand. She carefully leaned back on the table while Glinda shifted her position so she was in between Elphaba's legs. The green woman wrapped her legs around the blonde as she pulled her closer to her.

"I've got you this time." Elphaba chuckled slightly. Her chuckle was interrupted when a certain blonde gave her a pout. Glinda didn't seem to think that was funny at all. "I'm sorry." The green woman suddenly apologized, her eyes asking for forgiveness.

A small smile began to worm its way onto Glinda's face. "Ha ha! Gotcha!" The blonde giggled.

Elphaba responded by sticking out her tongue, which Glinda immediately sought to capture between her lips. She knew the clock was ticking and the longer they teased each other; the higher their chances were of being caught.

Elphaba moaned into the kiss, as she made sure to place her faulty hand to the side. She didn't want it getting in the way with what she was about to do.

The green woman continued to deepen the kiss with each second that passed. After a good minute long kiss, the green woman reached up with her good hand and began to rub over her clothed breasts. She needed to be more stimulated in order for them to be finished by the time the doctor came back.

Glinda felt the green woman shift beneath her and broke the kiss to see what all the movement was about. Her voice caught in her throat as she witnessed Elphaba caressing her own body. Elphaba never did that and hated it when Glinda would.

The green woman's eyes were closed so she didn't know that she had an audience. She just figured that Glinda was getting ready to move on to something else.

"Allow me." Glinda's blue eyes darkened as she moved Elphaba's hand to the side and began to rub where the green hand had just been. She wanted so badly to kiss her green flesh, but she knew time wasn't on their side.

Elphaba moaned softly as she felt Glinda take over for her hand. She pushed back her pleasure enough to look at the clock on the wall. She groaned in frustration when she saw that they only had five minutes left. They were too far-gone now to just wait until they got back up to their room. Elphaba had already waited before and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please." The green woman pleaded as she pushed the blonde's hands down to the hem of her skirt. She guided them in just enough that they knew what she needed. "We only have five minutes." She explained while she was rushing the process after receiving an odd glance from Glinda.

Glinda smirked as she casually moved her hands upwards. She was going to drag this out for the entire five minutes they had left. She just prayed to the unnamed God that the doctor didn't return from rounds early.

"Glinda." Elphaba groaned at the slow movements of Glinda's hand. She needed to let go of all of her pent up sexual frustration, and she needed to do it now. Oz help the doctor if anything interrupted them this time. She had already had to wait and was now twice as ready. She wasn't going to be responsible for her actions if she didn't find a release fast.

"Do you love me Elphie?" Glinda continued to tease as her hands ran up and down Elphaba's inner thigh. She moved her head down to place small kisses on the flesh that was visible right below her collarbone. She knew in her mind that this wasn't going to do. She needed to make love to Elphaba completely unclothed. That way she wouldn't be restrained in what she could or could not kiss. She made a mental note to do that once they were back up in their room, but for now they would have to make do with what they had.

"Yes." Elphaba replied breathlessly as her breathing began to pick up pace. She reached her uninjured arm up once again to stroke her breasts that were being ignored at the moment. She needed to feel some sort of pleasure and right now Glinda was denying her that. "But I'll love you even more once you're fucking me." She added with a silly grin.

Glinda stopped her hands movements to look up at the self-satisfied smirk that played on Elphaba's lips. She couldn't help but want to kiss those lips at that particular moment. And so she did.

"I'll fuck you when you're being a good girl. Right now you're being too wicked." Glinda purred into Elphaba's ear before tracing a couple of kisses down her cheek and to her neck.

Elphaba glanced quickly at the clock once again. _"Fuck!" _She hit herself in the head for making that statement to Glinda. Now they only had three minutes and there was definitely no way she could finish before the doctor came back. Even if Glinda gave in to her wishes right now it might take the whole three minutes for her to scream out her lover's name in ecstasy.

Glinda noticed Elphaba's defeated state and looked towards the clock as well. Her eyes widened at seeing the time. She hadn't meant to spend so much time on other things. They only had three minutes left and she wasn't about to leave Elphaba hanging like she did before.

"Are you ready?" Glinda wanted to make sure that Elphaba still wanted to do this. She knew that the chances of them actually finishing were very slim.

"Just do it." The green woman said a little too harshly. She immediately regretted it when she saw a frown start to appear on Glinda's face. "Oh sweet Oz Glinda, I'm so sorry." Elphaba apologized. "I just…"

She was cut off by Glinda's voice. "I know. I'd be the same way." She smiled to the green woman before leaning down to kiss her. She knew that they only had two minutes left now but she was going to make good use of those minutes.

Elphaba kissed Glinda back with just as much oomph to show her how truly sorry she was for snapping at her earlier. With the green woman occupied with the kiss, Glinda finally brought her hand up to the warm center and slipped it in to the silky underwear of her love.

Elphaba's breath hitched as she felt Glinda slip two fingers inside of her. She hadn't been expecting to be taken so suddenly. They had only just been talking a couple of seconds ago. She didn't care however; she just loved the feel of Glinda finally inside of her. She needed all of her.

"Faster." Elphaba breathed against the slouched over blonde's neck. She closed her eyes as Glinda fulfilled her request and picked up speed. She knew that they had little time before the doctor arrived and so instead of lying mainly still while Glinda did her thing; she decided that aiding her might be the best option.

Glinda grinned as she felt Elphaba shoving her hips into her fingers. She could just stay still the entire time and Elphaba would take care of herself. But she wasn't mean enough to do that to her like she had in the past.

"Oh sweet Oz." Elphaba said breathlessly as the intensity of her feelings built. She was so close to finally being able to let go of all of this sexual energy that had been swirling around in her for hours.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda spoke as she glanced at the clock. She noticed that the dial was fifteen seconds away from the twenty-minute mark. She wasn't going to stop and tell Elphaba this however. She could tell that her lover was so close to going over. Elphaba needed this release and Glinda was not going to deny it to her.

"I love you too." Elphaba responded as her chest heaved up and down. She was moving faster than her lungs would allow oxygen to come in. The green woman squinted her eyes as she felt the release her release just on the horizon. A couple more thrusts and she would be in paradise bliss.

Glinda could feel Elphaba's movements slow themselves as she came upon her breaking point. She was the one in charge now to make sure that Elphaba received her release.

"Stay with me my love." Glinda whispered as she reached over to place a smoldering kiss on Elphaba's lips. She wanted to make sure to stifle any noises that the green woman might make.

Elphaba's eyes fluttering back into her head as a contented sigh escaped her lips. She could feel the waves of pleasure seeking a way out. It was only a matter of time before she would succumb to her body's reactions.

Time wasn't on their side however.

As soon as the green woman was about to call out Glinda's name in pleasure the doctor returned with the test results.

Glinda and Elphaba both heard the door to the doctor's office begin to open. They tried to spring apart from each other but Glinda's hand in the process pulled Elphaba's underwear off with her and flung it across the room on accident. Their eyes both widened at the intended target.

"So it appears that you don't have any broken bones Miss Thro…" The doctor led off when he brought his clipboard down from in front of him. His mouth hung open as if to form the last syllable but no noise came out. His vision was obscured from him as a piece of material landed over his glasses.

The girls took this time to scramble to their separate little areas while Elphaba tried to fix her skirt. She hadn't been able to finish and was even more pissed off than before. She didn't care what the doctor had to say. All she wanted was to get out of here so Glinda could finish her off.

The doctor waited a beat before a small hand reached up and pulled the black material from his head. He looked at the discarded piece of clothing and then back at the two flushed girls. Elphaba was an extreme dark shade of green and her skin was sweating profusely. It also looked as if she was having some sort of panic attack from the way she was breathing.

The doctor immediately discarded the article of clothing and rushed over to Elphaba. He was afraid that she was suffering some sort of attack.

"Are you all right Miss Thropp?" The doctor pulled out his stethoscope and placed in on Elphaba's beating heart. "My Oz I think you're having a tachycardia attack."

Both Elphaba and Glinda's eyes went wide as the doctor thought something was wrong with her. This wasn't good at all.

"Here lye down!" The doctor became frantic as he nearly pushed the green woman on her back. In the process he wasn't mindful of where he placed his hands. One of them accidentally pressed up against a nerve in Elphaba's pelvis causing the woman to shutter with delight. She had almost given in to Glinda and now the doctor was completing the job.

"Oh fuck." Elphaba called out as she clutched the side of the bed to keep herself steady.

Glinda watched wide-eyed as Elphaba orgasmed in front of herself and the doctor.

Elphaba tried to contain herself because she knew that she was in front of a doctor, but she couldn't. All of the tension that had built up within her needed to be let out and it needed to be let out right now. She clung tightly to the bed as wave after wave of pure pleasure coursed through her body.

The doctor was thinking Elphaba was having some type of seizure, while Glinda was the only one to know that those facial expressions meant otherwise. Elphaba was having one of the greatest orgasms of her life right now and all Glinda could do was watch from afar.

The doctor started to panic as Elphaba's body tensed up and shook slightly. In all his years of medical training he had never seen a patient go from tachycardia to what seemed to be a state of bliss. Unless the patient wasn't actually suffering from tachycardia. This got the doctor thinking. He then remembered the flushed expression on both of their faces, not just Elphaba's, and the discarded pair of underwear that flung towards him once he entered the room. His eyes widened in realization as he looked up to see Glinda now hunched over the bed running her fingers through raven tresses while whispering comforting words in her ears.

"Uh…I…I think I'm going to…a…to go take my dinner break. You ladies have a wonderful evening and everything is going to be okay." The doctor forced a smile as he inched towards the door. "Just put some ice on your wrist, and Miss Glinda take some pain medication for your back." He finished his diagnosis before finally slipping out of the door.

Glinda and Elphaba both followed the doctor with their eyes before Elphaba brought her good hand up to rub at her eyes. Glinda in the meantime tried to contain a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe I just did that in front of the doctor." Elphaba groaned as she opened her eyes to look at Glinda. As soon as brown met blue the blonde burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." Elphaba frowned as Glinda continued to giggle. She didn't find the situation very humorous at all. She had just had an orgasm in front of the doctor for Oz sake.

"Yes it is." Glinda continued to giggle. "You scared the doctor away!" The blonde continued to laugh as she helped Elphaba sit up.

Elphaba continued to frown as she looked at Glinda. "Well I wouldn't have done that if you would have just stopped teasing me." She chastised her love.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Glinda grinned, knowing full and well that Elphaba wasn't really mad with her. She was more embarrassed if anything. "Come on orgasmic girl, let's finish this in our room." She joked as she helped Elphaba off of the bed.

"That's not funny." Elphaba scolded as she followed Glinda out of the door.

"Would you rather me call you doctor's pet?" Glinda continued to laugh as she made her way out of the doctor's office. The two women only received a few stares on their way out.

"That's not funny either." Elphaba pouted as Glinda dragged her up to their room.

"Yes it is." Glinda smiled.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

Glinda stopped Elphaba halfway up the stairs and stared her in the eyes before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yes it is!" The blonde squealed as she ran away from the green woman and up to their room.

Elphaba smiled before giving chase. "No it's not!"


End file.
